


(Not) Just a Number In a Bathroom Stall

by madam_lit_nerd, YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: Dean always hated the first day at a new school. People always stared, whispered, pointed. It wasn't that he minded all that, it was just annoying having a spotlight on him all day.He slipped into the bathroom during his lunch period just to get a break from it all. He went into a stall and, after making sure the seat was clean, sat down for a moment. He looked at the graffiti on the walls around him, rolling his eyes at the usual bullshit until one blurb caught his eye.Call Cas for a good time. Never says no. 401-0924





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been forever since I posted any new work, but here I am with my new DCBB! All thanks to the AMAZING madam_lit_nerd who is literally the best person ever. I hope you all enjoy this story! We worked really hard together to get done and perfected for you all!
> 
> The beautiful art you'll see is from our amazing artist umithinkyes. She is awesome, so go check her out!

Dean always hated the first day at a new school. People always stared, whispered, pointed. It wasn't that he minded all that, it was just annoying having a spotlight on him all day.

  
He slipped into the bathroom during his lunch period just to get a break from it all. He went into a stall and, after making sure the seat was clean, sat down for a moment. He looked at the graffiti on the walls around him, rolling his eyes at the usual bullshit until one blurb caught his eye.

  
_Call Cas for a good time. Never says no. 401-0924_

  
Dean found himself adding the number to his phone for later. Why not take advantage of a sure thing?  


Castiel lay out on his stomach, his bare feet sticking up in the air, kicking back and forth happily. One hand tugged absently at a dark strand of hair that was just a touch too long for his mother's liking (but was the perfect length for grabbing when he was going down on someone) while another finger tracked back and forth down the page. But his eyes weren't really seeing the words.  
  
No, his mind kept slipping back to earlier that afternoon in the cafeteria, when he'd caught sight of...well, a god. If not a god, then definitely sculpted by god's hand itself. He was gorgeous; there was no other word for it.  
  
Castiel sighed happily, his mind replaying those too-brief moments in the food line when bright green eyes had met his. A tiny smirk had played along plush pink lips as the boy sucked a white spork into his mouth. And then he'd pulled it from his mouth with an obscene pop, winking at Castiel before turning away to move further up the line.  
  
That little wink had stayed with Castiel all afternoon, until long after both school and chess club had ended. Castiel had barely made it into his room before tearing off his pants and briefs, his hands eagerly reaching to touch and please. Afterward, he'd lay there panting and sated, smiling dopily.  
  
He wouldn't dare hope that the boy had found his way into the third floor east bathroom yet, the nearly abandoned one that Castiel knew bore his name.  
  
He knew his name was scrawled there on the stall, along with his number. He knew because he'd been there, panting prettily against Victor's neck, slowly coming down from the high, as the senior had written his name and number on the stall wall, tacking on the "Never says no," as an afterthought.  
  
He'd only blushed and giggled, unable to do much more than lean forward for another kiss.  
  
"Why?" He'd murmured as they parted.  
  
Victor had grinned ferally. "Who's gonna take care of you after I graduate?"  
  
"How romantic," Castiel had mumbled, but it had paid off. Since Victor had graduated, Castiel had never been without someone to 'take care' of him, as Victor put it. There'd been Balthazar, then Crowley, then Benny, then Crowley again.  
  
Now, he would have this one too. He was too good not to. All he had to do was be patient.

 

Castiel's phone buzzed and reached for it. A text from Crowley lit up the screen.  
  
_How are you, love?_  
  
Castiel smiled and started to reply when the phone buzzed again with an unknown number.  
  
_Is this Cas?_

 

Castiel's grin broadened, his teeth sinking down into his lower lip as he nibbled at it. The number wasn't saved to his contacts, and the area code wasn't local… meaning that whoever the number belonged to, that person had only just recently moved to the area.

  
Green eyes flashed through his mind. He felt a flutter in his chest. If he wasn't mistaken, this meant New Boy had found his way up to the abandoned bathroom.  
  
_Depends on who's asking_ , Castiel texted back, humming happily as he pressed send.  
  
_Someone who read some pretty promising things_ , came back soon after that, and Castiel giggled.  
  
_I'm surprised you found it so quickly. Usually takes the newbies a few weeks to even make it up to the hookup stall, much less work up the balls to text me,_ Castiel teased.

 

 _I'm always one to jump at a good opportunity_ , The boy texted back.  
_  
_ Castiel was trying to figure out exactly how to word his response when another text from New Boy pinged through.  
  
_So, is it true? Or just some shitty rumor?_

 

 _Well, I could tell you, or..._ Castiel pressed send, letting the thought hang between them.  
  
_Or..._ The boy prodded.  
  
_I could always show you,_ Castiel finished.  
  
The reply came immediately. _Show me._  
  
It wasn't hesitant or teasing like the previous texts had been. It was direct, demanding. Castiel felt his skin flush in anticipation, his half-hard cock stiffening even further. He leaped up from his bed and ran over to his closet, shoving his way to the very back where he kept the little set of plastic drawers hidden. His little secret stash was safe back here, safe from Naomi's prying eyes.  
  
He opened the top drawer and plucked his silky red panties from the top of the stack, grinning wickedly as he slid the soft material up his legs and let it settle over his hips. The material stretched over his cock just right.  
  
Castiel slipped back into bed and grabbed the phone, aiming it down toward his groin and snapping a picture. The photo captured a shot of his flushed chest and hardened cock straining against the satin panties. He didn't even think twice before pressing send, his stomach pitching with excitement.

 

Mere moments of bated breath passed before the boy responded, this time with a picture of his own, _look what you did to me ;)_

 

Castiel’s eyes widened at the photo, and he could practically feel his pupils dilate as he stared at it. The picture was...holy shit, it was fantastic.  
  
The boy’s cock, even through the blue boxer-briefs, looked delectable—just long enough and thick enough and straining against the cotton. Castiel moaned, teeth clamping down into his lower lip. This was gonna be so fucking worth it.  
  
He pointed his camera back toward himself, but instead of snapping a picture, he switched the phone to video mode and pressed the red button. As the camera recorded, Castiel began to stroke down his chest toward his crotch with feather-light touches, not really doing anything, just teasing himself and, subsequently, his viewer.  
  
When he finally reached the edge of his panties, he snapped the waistband against his flushed skin. He hooked a pinky under the waistband and began to tug the fabric back and forth, moaning softly at the friction the action provided.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded at his door, startling him. He didn't stop playing with the fabric of his panties as he called, "Yes?"  
  
"Your brother and I are going to the church to help with the food drive. Do you want to come?" Naomi's clipped voice called through the door.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "No, I still have a lot of homework," he called back. Which, it wasn't totally a lie. He did have homework; he just probably wasn't going to get it done for a while.  
  
"Okay. We'll be home around nine." And then her footsteps retreated.  
  
It was only after she left that Castiel realized he'd recorded the entire conversation. Shit. He should just delete the video...but then that'd be wasting all of that wonderful play time he'd recorded...  
  
With a shrug, he pressed send then tossed the phone back onto the nightstand as his hands smoothed down over his panties, waiting for a response. He could go ahead and pull them off and start playing with himself, but then he realized that that wasn't really what he wanted.  
  
What he really wanted was to wait and see how New Boy responded, how much farther he'd take this. Castiel remembered the text from moments before, the demanding "Show me." He hadn't asked or pleaded; he'd known what he wanted and he'd demanded it. Even this last text "look what you did to me"; on the surface, it looked cute and flirty, but underneath...oh, underneath hid worlds of possibilities.  
  
Despite all of the boys he'd had since Victor, none of them had quite met up to a certain standard in Castiel's mind. Even when they were a little rougher, just like Castiel liked it, they still lacked that quality that Castiel so loved. They lacked the power to control Castiel and his bright blue eyes and his pouty lips and his insatiable need to be touched and lov— no. No, he didn't need that other part. Castiel just wanted to be touched. Nothing more.  
  
And this boy...Castiel could already tell that he would fill that void quite nicely.

  
Castiel’s phone buzzed again. _So mommy’s headed out for the evening…Can I see you?_  
  


He grinned down at his phone. This guy hadn't been lying when he said he jumped at opportunities. And yes, now Castiel had a very vivid mental image of New Guy jumping him as soon as he opened the front door, and dragging him up to his room, and pinning him down to the bed, and smashing those perfect pink lips against his, and...  
  
Castiel jolted himself from his impromptu fantasy. Why the hell was he _imagining_ what the boy would do when he could have him here, actually doing those things?  
  
Castiel typed out _443 Cherrywood Lane, 7 p.m._ and pressed send. He glanced around his room, smiling giddily. Better get this place cleaned up.

 

The doorbell sounded at seven sharp. Castiel grinned wickedly, checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror one last time before he ran downstairs.  
  
He peered through the keyhole, and sure enough, New Guy stood there, shifting from foot to foot. Castiel realized that he should probably get the new guy's name; it'd be weird to call him New Guy as they fucked.  
  
Castiel flung open the door, a flirtatious smile painting his face. "Prompt. I like that."  
  
The boy's eyes widened as they skimmed down his body. "You!"  
  
"Me!" Castiel replied teasingly, but inside he felt his heart flutter at the thought that the new boy had remembered him from their brief interaction at lunch. He reached and took the boy by the hand to tug him inside.  
  
The boy willingly followed, but even following, he gave the impression of strength, like he was just biding his time until the perfect moment presented itself. He was a hunter, just like Victor had been, just like all guys like him were; Castiel could see it in his eyes.  
  
Castiel started tugging him toward the couch, flushing as the boy's eyes traced over his bare torso. Castiel had forgone clothes, opting to remain in his red panties to open the door. He figured it would save them some unnecessary time later.  
  
"Your house is really nice," the boy observed. "Do you usually bring people here?"  
  
"Not really," Castiel replied. "But, uh, as you heard, I have the place to myself tonight. So I figured, why not?"  
  
"Like a fucking museum," the boy muttered, and Castiel giggled.  
  
"I know, right?"  
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll steal something?" he goaded as Castiel led him into the living room.  
  
Castiel shrugged. "Go for it. I don't care." Which, at the moment, was the absolute truth. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything besides getting that boy's weight on top of him.  
  
He settled down onto the couch, his eyes wide on...shit. Castiel still didn't know his name.  
  
"So, you have a face to go with my name, but I still don't have a name to go with this face," Castiel traced a finger down the boy's cheek.  
  
"Dean," the boy murmured as he climbed up onto the couch. He loomed over Castiel, his hands resting on the back of the couch, his knees straddling Castiel's slim hips.  
  
Castiel smiled gently. "I like it."  
  
And then Dean's mouth was covering his.

 

Castiel moaned against Dean's lips, which Dean absolutely took advantage of as he slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Cas gasped as dean nipped and sucked at his lower lip, and he knew that grinding through their clothes wasn't going to be enough for much longer. He wanted more...he _needed_ more.

  
Almost as if he could sense his urgency, Dean pulled back the tiniest bit, just enough to ask against his pink, swollen mouth, "Wanna move this to a bedroom?"

  
Castiel nodded eagerly, his glazed eyes roaming hungrily over Dean’s chest and crotch as the taller boy stood up. Cas grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the staircase. He didn't falter, didn't hesitate as he led him up the stairs. He didn't even give Dean a chance to look around before he pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over top of him.  
  
Castiel pushed Dean's flannel off his shoulders and yankee the t-shirt over his head, exposing miles of tanned golden skin. For being in high school, he was surprisingly ripped.

 

Cas kissed down his chest and stomach working his belt open as he did. He tugged Dean's jeans off, leaving them both in their underwear.

Castiel settled back down on top of Dean, straddling his hips and grinding down to rub their erections together. Dean groaned and threw his head back, his mouth dropping open as Castiel gave a particularly hard thrust.  
  


Castiel reached down to rub gentle hands up his torso, nothing more than feather-light touches designed to drive Dean insane. His hands were so soft and and sweet as they traced nonsensical patterns over his abs, his chest, up to his throat and neck; it was so at odds with the rough thrusts of his hips.  
  
Castiel bent down, his hands splayed on Dean's pecs as he brushed their mouths together again.  
  
"Your body's so sculpted," he breathed into Dean's mouth. "Like a marble statue." He pressed another wet kiss to Dean's lips. "How?"  
  
The green-eyed boy smiled at him. "Old family secret," he murmured, reaching up for another kiss. "If I told you, I'd probably have to tie you up and gag you, just to make sure it never got out."  
  
Castiel's breath hitched as his hips jerked on the next roll. "Is that a promise?"  
  
Dean grinned as he rolled them over so that he was on top, so that his erection digging down into Castiel's, so that his his lips were in control.  
  
"That's a guarantee," he whispered.  
  
He pressed a line of kisses down the smaller boy's throat, sucking at the soft skin on his pulse point, before he returned back to claim Castiel's mouth in a bruising kiss.  
  
When he pulled back, he couldn't help his smug smirk at the sight of this boy laid out beneath him, his mouth swollen and such a pretty shade of red, his blue eyes heavy-lidded with wide-blown pupils, his entire body flushed with need and want.  
  
Dean dipped down for another kiss, this time dropping down to mark up his pale neck.  
  
"Below the collar!" Castiel warned. "I can't have my mother see."  
  
Dean chuckled. "You mean to tell me that you, sex fiend extraordinaire, manage to keep your extra-curricular activities hidden from mommy-dearest?"  
  
Castiel smirked up at him. "It's not really that hard to do. She'd never believe it if anyone did ever work up the balls to tell her that her precious little angel is less than perfect."  
  
"And she actually buys that?" Dean wondered.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Can we please stop talking about my mother right before you're about to get into my pants? It's a little bit of a turn-off."  
  
Dean smirked wickedly as he rolled his hips down over Castiel's, yanking a startled gasp from the other young man.  
  
"Trust me, sweetheart. I'm more than capable of turning it back on," he promised.  
  
As he reached down to cup Castiel through the panties, the dark-haired boy moaned happily, his entire body arching into the touch.  
  
The silent thanks he sent Victor's way definitely wasn't the first since that day in the bathroom stall, but it was definitely the most enthusiastic.

  
"So, tell me," Dean said, stroking Castiel's cock with the perfect grip and speed to keep him on edge, "how does mommy's little angel end up with his number on a bathroom wall?"

 

Castiel huffed out a laugh, his mouth falling open as Dean snapped the elastic waistband of the panties.  
  
"Victor Henriksen," he admitted breathily.  
  
Dean arched a brow, but didn't offer any comment. Castiel suddenly felt like he had to explain, which was ridiculous. He didn't owe this boy anything, but still...  
  
"He and I used to fuck in that stall between fourth and fifth period," Castiel explained between pants. "Well, more like all of fifth hour," he amended. "We fucked in there every day."  
  
Dean's brows furrowed. "Henriksen...that's the principal's last name..."  
  
Castiel grinned dopily. "So it is."  
  
"You fucked the principal?!" Dean cried. Castiel's brow furrowed.  
  
"Of course not!" Castiel replied vehemently. His grin widened. "It was his son."  
  
Dean's eyes widened in recognition. So he had heard about Victor.  
  
"I thought his son was some kind of all-star grade-A football player, complete with flashy scholarship and cheerleader girlfriend?" Dean wondered, his hand pausing. Castiel actually blushed under his piercing gaze, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"So? She never found out," Castiel defended.  
  
"And you...you were okay with that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course. It kinda would've defeated the purpose if she'd found out," Castiel explained slowly.  
  
"No, I mean... You were okay with being... You know..." Dean trailed off, and Castiel felt the unease in his gut grow.  
  
"Dean, my name is written on a stall wall with the words 'Never says no.' I'd say that's pretty damning evidence to show that I really don't care where I get it from, as long as I get it."  
  
"Look, I know what it said, I just... Don't you want something more out of it than just a fuck?"  
  
And holy shit, when had this gotten so personal? This was supposed to be a fun romp in the hay, not an existential journey to the center of Castiel's soul.  
  
Castiel had to get the attention away from himself. He had to turn this around on Dean. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I didn't realize the guy who actually texted the number on the bathroom stall gets to pass moral judgment on the whore. Tell me, Dean, do _you_ want something more out of this than a fuck? Because I'm pretty sure that if you're texting numbers on stalls for a hookup, you don't _get_ the right to want more than that.”

  
Dean's eyes widened at the unexpected attack. Castiel couldn't help his smug pride. Good. Dean had no right, judging Castiel for something he himself had started. Castiel leaned up until his lips were right against Dean's, brushing against them with every word.  
  
"You were the one who texted me, asshole. You were the one who wanted an easy lay. So either shut up and fuck me, or get the hell out."

 

"I'm not going to _use_ you just to get off," Dean argued.  
  
Castiel glared at him, half in anger, half in disbelief. Why the hell was some gorgeous asshole so concerned about this anyway? He didn't even know Castiel.

 

"Then get out," Castiel snapped, pushing him away. He'd spent years burying his feelings and ignoring the hurt. He wasn't about to let some new pretty boy ruin his perfectly constructed wall.  
  
"Fine," Dean growled. He tugged his clothes on and left.

 

Castiel grabbed his phone and replied to Crowley's text.  
  
_Can you come over?_

Castiel lay curled up against Crowley's side, his mouth panting right over the other boy's thundering heart. Say what you would about Crowley's personality; he could be an asshole. But no one could ever accuse him of being anything other than a great lay.  
  
So then why did Castiel still feel so...bleh? He'd never felt this way right after sex before. Sure, the emptiness eventually came on, demanding to be filled again, but never right off the bat like this. He was still coming down, and he already knew it had been a poor substitute. But for what?  
  
Dean's words ran through his mind, but Castiel shoved the thought away. Nothing that Dean had said was anywhere near the truth. He wasn't being used; he was the one using these other fuckers.  
  
Crowley ran a hand down his spine. "What's going through that little brain of yours?"  
  
"Nothing," Castiel replied automatically, more out of habit than anything else.  
  
Crowley hummed pensively. "No, I can practically hear the wheels turning in there. What's going on? Why did you text me?"  
  
"You texted me first," Castiel reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but that was hours before. So what happened between my text and yours that made you so desperate?"  
  
"I already told you, I was sleeping before I texted you back," Castiel muttered. "And I wasn't desperate."  
  
"Darling, you never invite me over to your house, ever. And you didn't even let me get through the door before you were practically tearing my clothes off." He gestured around the living room where they still lay in the middle of the floor. "We didn't even make it to your bedroom."  
  
"Maybe I was just eager for your cock," Castiel teased, brushing his mouth over Crowley's sweaty skin.  
  
He'd say anything, confess anything, other than the truth: that he couldn't bear the thought of taking Crowley up to his bed where just moments before the new boy had stripped away his entire shield in a single moment of clarity. With one fumbling question, he'd pierced straight to the core of Cas. And Castiel would be damned before he'd take another fuck up there; that'd only serve to prove it was true.  
  
"And maybe I'm the king of hell," Crowley retorted.  
  
Castiel shrugged. "Believe what you will. It got us both laid."  
  
Crowley chuckled. "That it did, Darling." He brushed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head. "Whatever it is, know that I'm here for you."  
  
"God, what is with all the heart-to-hearts tonight?" Castiel muttered without thinking.  
  
"So there _was_ something that prompted our little rendezvous," Crowley prodded.  
  
Castiel sighed. "Do you think...do you think I'm..." He let out a frustrated huff. "Never mind."  
  
"Do I think you're compensating for your lack of domestic affection by fucking anything with a cock?" Crowley offered.  
  
Castiel was shocked at how straightforward he was about it. Castiel was even more shocked at how little the accusation affected him. Dean hadn't even been that straightforward and it had somehow hurt more. Maybe it was because he'd known Crowley longer?  
  
"Yeah, that," Castiel murmured.  
  
"Of course not," Crowley assured him.  
  
"Are you lying?" Castiel wondered.  
  
Crowley chuckled. "No more than you're lying to yourself, Darling." He brought his lips down to Castiel's, a kiss that Castiel eagerly returned despite the hollow feeling in his chest.

 

He liked fucking Crowley the best. It had only taken them a few times to find the perfect places to touch and tease to drive the other crazy.  
  
He'd been shocked when Crowley called him the first time three years ago. He was the school bully, cruel to everyone, with enough dirt on them to keep anyone from doing anything about it. But when he got Castiel into bed, things were different. He wasn't gentle by any means, but he made sure he didn't hurt him either.  
  
Now, sex was like small talk to them. Castiel couldn't remember a time when he and Crowley were together when one or both of them wasn't naked. He liked having Crowley inside him, liked how he could make him forget everything, even for a little while.

 

He glanced over at the clock on the mantle, and sighed.  
  
"Time for you to go. Naomi and Michael will be back soon," Castiel murmured, slowly sitting up. Crowley sat up as well, stretching lazily.  
  
At the door, Crowley paused long enough to turn back to Castiel, his expression serious. "Listen, whatever's going on, you'll figure it out. You always do.”  
  
"I know. I'm just... I may have overreacted a little bit...with this other person..."  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes. "Just suck him off in the bathroom and make nice. It always works with us."  
  
Castiel shoved him out the door. "Fuck off."  
  
"Already took care of that tonight, Love," Crowley called with a wink before turning away and sauntering toward his car.  
  
Castiel sighed and slowly shut the door behind him. Maybe he should text Dean back, apologize?  But even as the thought passed through his head, he dismissed it. Dean probably didn't want to hear from him.

 

But still, at least he'd feel less guilty about the whole thing. And even if Dean never texted him back or tried to talk to him ever again, he'd have a (somewhat) clear conscience.

 

He pulled out his phone and shot of a simple text.

 

 _I'm sorry for being a dumbass_.  
  
Despite what he told himself about not caring whether Dean texted back or not, he couldn't dispel the low simmer of anxiety in his gut as he waited for some kind of response.

 

Within moments, his phone dinged. _Sorry I was a jackass.  
_  
Castiel considered leaving it at that; they'd both apologized, the air was clear. But what Crowley had suggested wasn't actually half bad. Drawing im a deep breath, Castiel ruled out his offer before he could lose his nerve. _Let me make it up to you? Maybe tomorrow during lunch?  
_  
Minutes that somehow seemed like an eternity passed before the reply finally came. _Okay, I'll see you at lunch._

 

The next morning, Castiel actually felt optimistic about the day ahead, and he was already looking forward to his time with Dean as he strode through the front doors. He headed straight for his locker, his head held high, his back straight. He'd learned long ago to ignore the snide looks and whispers that seemed to haunt every step he took, both in school and out. He didn't stop to talk to anyone. He was sure that they wouldn't want to talk to him, and even if they did, he didn't have anything to say to them.

 

He stopped at his locker to gather his books for first hour. He was so caught up in thoughts of Dean, he wasn't paying attention to the people around him, so he was surprised when someone suddenly smashed right into him, almost knocking him over. His books and papers fell to the floor, littering the hall.

  
"Watch it, whore," Gordon, the reigning douchebag quarterback, muttered with a sneer before kicking one of Castiel's books away and continuing down the hall.  
  
And just like that, Castiel’s bright mood dissipated. No one moved to help Castiel as he bent to gather his papers, but they never had before, so he didn't expect otherwise.

  
But then someone was there, kneeling down next to him to help gather up his books and supplies. Castiel shot a quick glance at his unexpected helper, and drew up short. Dean carefully stacked his papers as he picked them up, shuffling to keep them in a neat pile.

 

“You don't need to help,” Castiel murmured almost under his breath.

 

“I want to,” Dean assured him with a smile as he handed him the stack of papers he'd collected. "You okay?" He asked.

 

Castiel shrugged. "It's not the first time. Won't be the last.” Dean studied him intently, obviously with something contradictory on the tip of his tongue. Castiel didn't want another heart to heart, not so soon after Dean had witnessed the truth of who Castiel was, of _what_ he was. So he ducked his head and rushed away with a mumbled, “I'll see you at lunch."

 

Castiel stepped outside the door to his home room and drew in a deep breath. Gordon would be in there, and Castiel couldn't let him see that he had actually affected him; he couldn't let him win. He plastered on a flirtatious smile and sauntered into the classroom, swaying his hips as he meandered down the aisle. He winked flirtatiously at Gordon Walker as he passed, pausing to bend down and press his lips right to the bigger boy's ear.  
  
"If you really wanna touch me, all you gotta do is ask. No need to go knocking me off my feet," he teased. Gordon just glared at him. "Just keep the offer in mind, big guy."  
  
He pressed a swift kiss to the boy's cheek before straightening back up and heading toward his usual seat in the back.  
  
As he settled down into the seat, he crossed one long leg over the other and pulled out his notebook. He smiled when he felt the light smack on the back of his head.  
  
"Hi, ho!" Charlie greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello, Charlie," he replied.  
  
"So, how were the fantastic adventures of Castiel last night?"  
  
"Meh," Castiel mumbled. "I was an asshole, chased off this guy that I know would've been a great lay, and ended up fucking Crowley."

 

"Like that's a surprise," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "You'll end up married to him just for the convenience."  
  
"I don't want to get married," Castiel said, doodling on his notebook.  
  
"You know what I mean. So who did you run off with your bitchy attitude?"

 

Castiel sighed. "Dean Winchester."  
  
Charlie's brow furrowed. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"He's new, tall, gorgeous, literally sex on a fucking stick..."  
  
"And you chased him off?" Charlie asked, her tone incredulous.  
  
"It's not like I completely chased him off!" Castiel defended. "I told him to either shut up and fuck me or to leave...so he left," he murmured timidly.  
  
Charlie's eyebrows shot straight up. "You had sex on a stick, in your home, and you chased him off. Very bitchily, I might add."  
  
"I apologized, okay? I texted him to apologize after Crowley left," Castiel defended.  
  
" _And_ you apologized? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she demanded.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it was for purely selfish reasons. I'm meeting up with him later in the bathroom."  
  
Charlie let out of a sigh of relief. "Whew! For a second there I thought you'd been taken by body snatchers!"  
  
"Shut up, bitch," Castiel muttered, but it was accompanied by a fond grin. The teacher started class just then, cutting off the retort Charlie had been about to make. Castiel just stuck his tongue out at her then turned his attention to the front.

 

Castiel switched out the books in his locker, humming slightly. It was only two more hours until lunch, two more hours til he met up with Dean. He couldn't seem help the little flip his stomach gave every time he thought about the tall boy. How long had it been since he actually felt excited about seeing someone?  
  
Castiel paused to consider the question, shocked when he realized that the answer was...never. Even at the start, when Castiel had first started sneaking off with Victor, he didn't feel anything beyond the thrill of doing something so wrong. But now... Now he actually felt something about the person he was meeting.  
  
He shut his locker, books in arm, only to find Dean leaning against the lockers there. He definitely did not jump or feel a little flutter in his chest.  
  
Dean smirked. "Hey, gorgeous."  
  
Castiel leaned into the taller boy's space, placing a slim hand on his chest. "Hey yourself," he murmured. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
Dean shrugged, his eyes dropping to Castiel's mouth. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Castiel drew up short. Dean was actually checking on him? Unexpected warmth flooded his chest. He smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm doing just fine," Castiel promised. "How bout yourself?"  
  
Dean shrugged. "Eh. Kinda like every other school I've been to so far."  
  
Castiel arched a brow. "So you've met another me at every other school?"  
  
Dean smirked and shook his head. "I don't think I've ever met anyone else like you."

 

Castiel smiled genuinely for a moment before he tried to turn it to one of seduction.  
  
"I'll see you later," he murmured, kissing Dean's cheek. “Meet me in the bathroom stall; you know the one.” He slipped out from under the taller boy’s arm and walked down the hall, swaying his hips for Dean's benefit. He could feel that green gaze following him, but somehow he knew it wasn't like with other guys he'd fucked. Dean was actually looking out for him, not just checking out his ass.

When the bell rang to dismiss for lunch, Dean managed to make it to the upstairs bathroom  
within a couple of minutes. Despite his rush, Castiel still beat him there. The smaller boy sat on the bathroom counter, naked save for a tiny red lace thong, one long leg crossed over the other.  
  
"About time," he murmured with a smirk.  
  
"I got up here as soon as I could," Dean promised, stepping up to the counter. Castiel uncrossed his legs and spread them wide, allowing space for Dean to step between them. Dean pressed right up against him, his hands landing on the counter behind Castiel, forcing the boy the arch backward as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Castiel immediately opened for him, eager for the feel of his soft tongue. He hadn't been able to drive the memory of that hungry touch from his mind.  
  
As Dean's tongue slid against his, Castiel moaned. His arms slid around Dean's shoulders, pulling the boy tighter against him.  
  
"Such a good kisser," Castiel breathed. Dean smirked.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
Castiel giggled and nipped at his lower lip. "Not that I don't love the mouth to mouth, but we are on a limited time-frame here..."  
  
"Right," Dean agreed, but he still didn't seem eager to pull his mouth away. Castiel pulled one hand back and slid it down to his jeans, cupping him through the stiff denim material. He hummed appreciatively.  
  
"All this for me..."

 

"Yeah, baby, all for you," Dean murmured.

 

Castiel reached down to undo Dean’s belt and fly, then waited for Dean to kick out of his jeans.  
  
As Dean stepped back up to crowd him against the counter, he brushed light fingers over  Castiel’s panties.

 

“God, I love you in these.”

 

"They're my favorites. Do you wanna know why?" Castiel teased as he began to stroke himself through the fabric.  
  
"Why?" Dean murmured, batting his hand away so he could start stroking instead.  
  
"Because you don't even have to take them off to spank me...or to fuck me," Castiel whispered as he grabbed Dean by the ears and yanked him in for another kiss. Dean groaned into his mouth, his hand speeding up over Castiel's cock.  
  
"So fucking hot!" he scolded, and Castiel gasped as Dean's free hand suddenly swiped up against his ass, the smack ringing in the empty bathroom.  
  
Castiel groaned. Dean stepped back and yanked him off the counter. He spun him around and bent him over so that the dark-haired boy's hands splayed flat on the counter while his ass stuck out perfectly.  
  
He brought his hand up against Castiel's ass in another light smack, the sound echoing off the ugly green tile walls.  Castiel moaned and stuck his ass out further.  
  
"Again," he pleaded. Dean brought his hand against Castiel's ass again, smirking at the slight jiggle the flesh gave.  
  
"God, this ass was made for fucking," Dean muttered.  
  
"Then fuck it!" Castiel griped.  
  
Dean shushed him as he ran a soothing hand down Castiel's back. "We'll get there. I just gotta make sure you're ready," he murmured, his hand slipping down to Castiel's hole. He found it already slick and open for him.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at Castiel, who was staring at him over his shoulder.  
  
"I may or may not have spent last hour in here getting ready," Castiel admitted.  
  
Dean chuckled. "So that's how you beat me here?"  
  
Castiel shrugged. "Limited time frame."  
  
Dean nodded, his eyes dropping back to Castiel's slick hole as he began to pump two fingers in and out. Castiel arched his back so prettily as his mouth dropped open on a gasp. That gasp turned into an outright moan as Dean's fingers brushed against his prostate.  
  
"Oh, god!" He cried. "Right there!!"  
  
Dean smirked as he pressed against the spot again, pulling another long moan from Cas. Castiel began to rock his hips back onto Dean's fingers, letting out little gasps and pants and moans every time Dean brushed that special spot.  
  
Dean finally pulled his fingers back, watching with pride as Castiel's red hole fluttered around the sudden emptiness.  
  
"Come on!" Castiel moaned petulantly. "I was so close!"  
  
Dean slapped his ass again, and this time, Castiel wasn't expecting it. He let out a tiny yelp as Dean whispered, "You will come when I say you get to come. Understood?"  
  
Castiel gasped and nodded.  
  
"Say it, say 'Yes, sir.'"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Castiel moaned. Dean patted his ass lightly with approval. Castiel felt Dean pull the strap of the thong  to the side, leaving his hole accessible.  
  
Dean placed one hand on Castiel's hip while he used the other to guide his cock to Castiel's slick hole. "I'm gonna stuff that pretty little hole of yours right up, Sweetheart."  
  
Castiel moaned in approval. Dean placed the tip against the rim of Castiel's ass, and then with one firm thrust, he pushed right inside that tight heat.  
  
The boys let out matching moans, long and loud, as Dean's cock slid all the way in on the first thrust.  
  
"Holy shit! I've never had that happen," Dean groaned.  
  
Castiel laughed breathlessly as Dean ground his hips against Castiel's ass. "I told you, I was getting ready for a whole hour."  
  
"How many times have you come already?" Dean asked.  
  
Castiel shot him a flirtatious glance over his shoulder. "Twice."  
  
Dean smirked as he slowly pulled out and then shoved back in. "Eager much?"  
  
"Well, sluts tend to be pretty eager for it," Castiel pointed out.  
  
Dean paused his thrusting, his green eyes boring into Castiel's. "You're not a slut."  
  
Castiel flushed, glancing away. No one had ever contradicted him when he said that before. He brought his eyes back up to Dean's.  
  
"I'm ditching class to let you fuck me over a bathroom counter in broad daylight, where anyone could walk in. If that's not a slut, I don't know what is."  
  
He suddenly felt Dean’s hand curling around his jaw, holding him in place as the bigger boy leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

"I'm going to let you come today, because it would be cruel not to. But the next time I make you come..." He paused, letting the anticipation build, "it's going to be in a bed, just the two of us, with my lips and tongue tearing you apart, bit by bit, and then putting you back together, like you deserve. Because you're not a slut, Castiel, and you deserve so much more than a bathroom counter. You know you do..."  
  
Castiel couldn't help but meet his gaze in the mirror, his eyes misty and red-rimmed.

"You shouldn't lie to someone while you're inside of them, Dean."  
  
"I'm not," Dean promised, emphasizing the words with a slow roll of his hips. Castiel cried out as Dean began thrusting again, his body spasming under the bigger boy's as Dean drove them both to their orgasm.  
  
After, when they'd caught their breath, Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the center of Castiel's back.  
  
"Next time," he murmured, "we're going to do this right."  
  
Castiel felt flutters in his stomach. He'd spent so long doing it wrong, he didn't think he could do it right ever again.

 

After, as they dressed again, Dean watched Castiel shimmy back into his skintight jeans with a smirk.

 

“What's so funny?” Cas asked as he hopped a couple times to pull the pants up that last little bit.

 

“Why do I feel like most of that hour you spent prepping was actually just you trying to get out of those damn jeans?”

 

Castiel stepped up to Dean and smiled lasciviously. “They are a bit tight, I'll give you that...but it's so worth it.” He pressed a brief kiss to Dean’s lips and sauntered toward the door.

 

Just before he slipped out, he glanced over his shoulder, only to catch Dean staring at his ass in his jeans. Now it was Cas's turn to smirk. “And that's why these jeans are so worth it.”

 

Dean hurried to follow Castiel out. “I'm surprised your mom lets you leave the house in those.”

 

“She doesn't,” Cas replied airily. “I change when I get to school.”

 

A small frown settled on Dean’s features, and Cas sighed heavily. “Come on, don't even try to act like you've never snuck around on one of your parents’ rules.”

 

“No, it's not that…” Dean hurried to assure him. Cas arched a brow, waiting for further explanation.

 

“I just...don't you hate having to hide? Like, always having to conform to her standards and rules?”

 

Cas shrugged nonchalantly. “It's what I've always done.”

 

Dean shook his head. “You shouldn't have to. You're an amazing guy; you should be able to be yourself without any sneaking around.”

 

Cas didn't respond to that. How could he? How could he possibly explain to Dean that he wasn't even sure who he really was? He definitely knew that he wasn't the good little boy Naomi saw, but this, this facade he put on for all the other students...he was starting to think that maybe this wasn't truly who he was either.

 

\---------------

 

Castiel spent the rest of the day in a slump. No one had ever affected him the way Dean did, and it was shoving his entire psyche off balance. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
When he got home, the threw himself on his bed and stared at the glow in dark stars on his ceiling, thinking about what to do. He ignored his phone as it vibrated with text after text, until it rang. He picked up and sighed.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Crowley," He answered.  
  
"Well, hello to you, too," The other boy replied. "Neither am I, for your information. I was asked to call and check on you. Charlie said you were acting strange after lunch and that you weren't answering her texts. Are you alright?"

 

Castiel groaned and flung a hand over his eyes. "I don't know! I don't know..." He trailed off. "I, uh... I met someone during lunch, up in the bathroom."  
  
"I figured as much, since you weren't in the cafeteria."  
  
Castiel paused at that. "Aw, Crowley! Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Shut up, dumbass. Stop trying to change the subject," Crowley muttered, sounding flustered.  
  
Castiel sighed. "Sorry...I do have a tendency to do that, don't I? Look, it's not that big of a deal. I was letting some guy fuck me over the counter, you know, and then..." He trailed off uncertainly.

 

It wasn't that he was embarrassed. It was that he didn't want Crowley to disagree with what Dean had said. Right now, those words that Dean had spoken were his, and his alone. There was one person who thought, misguidedly of course, that Castiel wasn't a total whore. Castiel didn't want to ruin that.  
  
"And then what?" Crowley bit out, sounding tense and angry. "He didn't...do anything you didn't want, right?"  
  
Castiel drew up short. "No! No! It was completely consensual!" Now he had to tell or Crowley would think he'd been forced. "He said...he said I wasn't a slut."  
  
Silence fell over the line. When Crowley spoke again, he sounded incredulous. "And that's what's got you so upset?"  
  
"Look, it's not just... I mean... He keeps saying stuff like this, and it's not true! Like," he lowered his voice to imitate Dean, "'you deserve more than a fuck in a bathroom, Cas,' and 'you deserved more than just being Victor's thing on the side' and...and it's not true!"  
  
"Castiel, darling. Why does it bother you so much?" Crowley asked.  
  
Castiel heaved out a heavy sigh. "Because I know that it'll get him so pissed when he realizes that it all is true."  
  
Because someday, Dean would find out the truth. He would look at Castiel just like everyone else already did: like he was the school slut. Because that's what he was. And Castiel knew that it would hurt so bad, because Castiel would always remember the day when Dean looked at him like he wasn't just a slut who never said no. He'd always remember the day when Dean told him he was actually worth something, something more than just a quick fuck in an abandoned bathroom with ugly green tile walls.

 

"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Seriously?" Castiel demanded. "After what I just I said you honestly think that –"  
  
"Castiel, calm down. I'm not trying to get your pants. To be friends with benefits you have to be friends, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asking if you need someone," Crowley said, his voice sounding like the words tasted bad in mouth. "I can come over if you don't want to be alone."

 

Castiel smiled at the offer. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but you sound like you're in pain just saying the words. I think I'll be okay. I'm just...I’ll finish up some homework and then probably go to bed early. God, actually experiencing emotions is so draining!" he complained.  
  
Crowley chuckled. "No shit. Text if you need me, Love."

 

"I will. Thank you, Crowley," Castiel murmured. "I'm, uh...I'm glad we're friends."  
  
"Me too. Just don't go spreading it around or anything."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Castiel replied. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, darling."  
  
They hung up and Castiel texted Charlie quickly to let her know that he was okay. He shook his head and went back to his homework, thinking about what a strange day it had been.

 

\----------------------------

 

Castiel didn't see much of Dean over the next couple days. Sure, they passed each other in the hallways, and Castiel caught a couple glimpses of him across the crowded cafeteria during lunch. Not that he was actively seeking him out or anything; he was just...aware. Yeah, that was it; he was being aware.

 

The few times their eyes met, Dean’s eyes always crinkled at the corners with a beautiful smile, leaving Castiel feeling slightly flushed and breathless, and he couldn't help but smile back. Which was so conflicting, because he liked seeing Dean smile, but he hated the emotional turmoil that erupted in his belly when he realized how _much_ he liked seeing Dean smile.

 

But he didn't mention any of this to Crowley or Charlie, who were both caught up in their own goings on.

 

Besides, what would he even have said? _Hey, so you remember that guy I almost fucked but didn't but then actually fucked in a bathroom during class? Yeah, he's actually kind of cute, right? In a completely aesthetic sense...not like...you know._

 

Yeah, that wouldn't be a dead giveaway that he was actually experiencing _feelings_. Damned things. Charlie would have a conniption, and Crowley...well, actually, he wasn't sure how Crowley would take it. Their situation had always been open, but what would happen if he and Dean actually started…

 

 _NO_! Castiel cut the thought off there. Castiel Novak did _not_ date, he did _not_ feel things, and he sure as fuck did _not_ do monogamy. Hell, the fact that he was even contemplating it showed that something was screwy with his head.

 

So, regardless of the warm tinglies and butterflies and giggles that Dean inspired in him, it was probably for the better if he avoided Dean Winchester. In fact, he resolved right then and there that he would not let this go any further.

 

\---------------------

 

That resolve lasted all of two more days.

 

Cas was lying on his bed, finishing up homework, when his phone chirped. He figured it was Charlie getting back to him on the lit homework, but when he picked his phone up, it was Dean's name on the screen.  
  
_What are you doing?_ the text read.  
  
_Finishing homework. You?_ Castiel replied.    
  
_Going out to grab dinner. Wanna come with?_  
  
Castiel's brows arched. Was Dean...asking him out on a date? Castiel almost asked Dean if that's what this was, but at the last moment, thought better of it. He didn't know what he wanted this to be yet, so why force it into something that neither of them wanted?  
  
_Sure. Pick me up?_ Castiel asked, pushing down the flutter in his stomach.  
  
_Yep. 5 mins away_ , Dean responded.  
  
Castiel jumped out of bed and scrambled to get some clothes on before running into the bathroom to check his hair and gargle some mouthwash. He was just pulling on his Chucks when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm headed out!" Castiel called as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Where?" Naomi called back from the kitchen. Castiel rolled his eyes as he pulled on his jacket.  
  
"I'm tutoring someone. I'll be back in a couple of hours!"  
  
"Be safe," she reminded, but Castiel was already out the door.  
  
"Hey!" he greeted, smiling up at Dean shyly.  
  
"Hey, yourself," Dean greeted back. He took a step closer, and Castiel immediately took a step back. Dean's brows furrowed until he saw the way Castiel's eyes flitted to the door.  
  
"Oh..." He murmured. "She doesn't know..." Castiel shook his head.  
  
"None of my family or church members do. None of them go to the school," Castiel explained as he hopped off the porch and headed toward the driveway. He whistled as he took in the car waiting in the drive. "This yours?"  
  
"Yep! Helped Dad rebuild her myself," Dean bragged. Castiel slid into the passenger seat as Dean climbed in on the driver's side.  
  
"Ooh, a bench seat!" Castiel murmured, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He reached across to run his hand over the denim fabric on Dean's inner thigh, but Dean intercepted his hand, instead linking their fingers together.  
  
"Remember what I said, Cas?" he reminded softly. "Next time will be in a bed."  
  
Castiel's cheeks flushed as he recalled Dean's exact promise from earlier that week. Dean smiled across at him. "I meant it."

 

Castiel wanted to question him, demand to know why he was being so nice, but he kept his mouth shut. If Dean want to play nice,Castiel could play nice.

  
"So, what's good around here?" Dean asked as they drove into town.  
  
"There's a diner just down the road that has really good burgers," Castiel recommended.

 

Dean’s eyes crinkled at the corners with another smile. “Sounds like my kind a’ place!”

 

Once they were inside and seated, Dean opened a menu to peruse the options, but Cas didn't bother. He knew it by heart already.

 

"I've never been here with anyone else before," Castiel admitted almost absently as he studied Dean studying the menu.

 

Dean glanced up at him and arched a brow. "With anyone else?" he echoed.  
  
Castiel shrugged. "Usually I come here on Tuesdays when Naomi and Michael go to the soup kitchen. You know, guilty pleasure food."  
  
"Why don't you ever bring anybody?" Dean wondered, glancing down at the menu.  
  
Castiel shook his head. "Look, I know you're new, so you probably haven't caught onto this yet, but I'm not the person people hang out with outside of school. I'm the kid they fuck and leave in the bathroom."  
  
Dean's brows lowered. "You must have friends?"  
  
Castiel nodded. "Sure. Charlie and Crowley. Charlie spends her evenings online playing some game, and Crowley...well..."  
  
"Wait, I think I've met him... Snarky dude with a British accent who wears all black and scares the shit outta everybody?"  
  
"Yeah, him. Although, it's usually more of a friends-with-benefits thing with Crowley."  
  
"So...you've never gotten asked out?"  
  
Castiel blushed furiously. "Why should someone take the trouble to put in time and money when they know they can get it for free?” He shot Dean a suspicious look. "Which begs the question...why are you doing this?"

 

"Because you're not some fuck toy," Dean said. "You're a person. You deserve to go out with someone, you deserve friends. You don't deserve getting used up and pushed away by assholes who don't give a damn about you."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying," Castiel muttered, dropping his gaze down to study his hands. He could feel Dean staring at him, could feel the blush rising up to tint his cheeks under that warm gaze.

 

But even as his mouth contradicted the words, his heart latched onto them. He didn't believe a word Dean had said, of course not, but they were pretty words. Words he could hang onto when he was bent over a counter as some other guy, someone who had no problem calling him _bitch_ and _whore_ , used him up.

  
Dean almost looked like he might push the subject, but Castiel’s pained posture must have convinced him otherwise. Instead he stretched out in the booth, looking for all the world like some James Dean pulled straight out of a black-and-white: confident, assured, owning the space around him as much as any one person could.

 

"So, what do you like to do in spare time?" Dean asked curiously.

 

Castiel shrugged. "I do a little homework, help Naomi at church, watch Netflix."  
  
Dean smirked. "Wow, that sounds so..."  
  
"I know, boring," Castiel supplied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I was going to say nice," Dean corrected.  
  
Castiel looked surprised. "Nice?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you don't have to move around all the time."  
  
"You do?" Castiel wondered, and Dean nodded.  
  
"Yeah, dad's military, so we move quite a bit. But I think we're going to be here for a while," Dean smiled. "At least, I hope so."

 

"Me, too," Castiel said before he could stop himself. But he found that he didn't regret the words; he couldn't, not when they caused Dean to smile so warmly like that. They smiled at each other for a moment before a waitress came to their table. Castiel recognized her from school and  ducked his head.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked, looking more at Dean than at Castiel.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries," Dean said, smiling at her out of habit.  
  
"Same, please," Castiel said quietly, sliding his menu away.  
  
"I'll be right back with that," she winked at Dean before walking away.

 

Dean glanced over at Castiel to find him staring down at the table top.  
  
"Do you know her?" He asked.  
  
Castiel shrugged. "I know of her. Anna and I don't really cross paths."  
  
"She seems nice," Dean offered.  
  
Castiel glanced down at his fingers, tamping down on his jealousy. It wasn't his right. "Maybe you should ask her out instead."  
  
"Nah. I already got a pretty cute date."

 

Castiel couldn't help but smile again.  
  
"You know, you won't make any friends hanging out with me," he murmured.  
  
"I don't care. If they don't like you because of something that doesn't even matter, I don't need to be friends with them anyway."

 

Castiel glanced at him skeptically. Sure, he was saying that now, but what about next week when he was still being shunned. Obviously this boy was too stubborn for his own good.  
  
This only added to the reasons that Castiel should stay away from Dean. He needed to protect this dumbass since this dumbass wouldn't protect himself, but then again... it felt nice to have someone who just...didn't care about his reputation, someone who just cared about him.

 

"Well, you've asked me a question, so now it's my turn," Castiel said, using his straw to play with the ice cubes in his drink. "Why's a gorgeous guy like you using a bathroom wall to get dates?"

 

Dean shrugged. "I was up there hanging out in the stall, and I saw your number and thought, 'Why the hell not?'"  
  
Castiel shook his head. "Only your first day of school, and you're already hanging out in the sex stall? That's impressive."  
  
Dean kicked him lightly under the table, fighting the smile that threatened to rise to his lips. "Shut up. I was ditching class, okay?"  
  
Castiel hummed around his straw. "Well, I guess I can't really get after you for that since I commit the same crime on a daily basis."  
  
Dean looked smug. "Nope! Besides, it was English. Who the hell actually needs to take a class for English?"  
  
Castiel gaped at him, his ire rising. English was his favorite subject. "We all do! First of all, you don't get a diploma if you don't pass, so there's that. Second of all, English teaches us how to communicate!"  
  
Dean scoffed. "Dude, I can communicate just fine." He gestured toward Cas. "I'm communicating with you now."  
  
"Yeah, but that's communicating with your friend. Completely different from communicating with a coworker or boss or client. Because someday, when you're in the professional world, you will need to communicate for your job, and you should try to be professional about it."  
  
Dean wore an unreadable look as he asked, "You think we're friends?"  
  
Castiel paused. _What?_

 

Dean must have seen his confusion because he explained, "You said I was communicating with my friend right now."  
  
Castiel blushed. "Oh, uh...yeah. I guess."  
  
A grin broke out on Dean's face. "Awesome."  
  
Right then, Anna walked up with their plates, setting one down in front of Dean with a flirtatious smile, and the other down in front of Castiel with barely a glance.  
  
"Thank you, Anna," Castiel spoke up. Her eyes shot to meet his, and Castiel could see the surprise there.  
  
"No problem, Castiel. Just let me know if you need anything else," she offered with a kind, albeit surprised, smile at him before turning and heading back for the kitchen.  
  
Dean didn't comment on the interaction this time, instead choosing to ask, "So, I take it English is your favorite subject?"  
  
Castiel watched with slight distaste as Dean grabbed the ketchup bottle out of the holder and squirted a liberal amount all over his fries.  
  
"You want more fries with that ketchup?" he asked as Dean kept squirting the red stuff onto his food.  
  
"Hey, ketchup is what makes this stuff delicious! And you didn't answer me."  
  
Castiel shrugged. "Yes, okay. It's my favorite subject. I've always liked reading and writing."  
  
Dean nodded. "I never got it. But since we move around so much, it's not really a problem."  
  
Castiel stared at him in disbelief. "Uh, yes! It is!"

 

"Don't see how. I'll probably never graduate anyway," Dean said, popping a fry into his mouth.  
  
"What will you do then?" Castiel demanded. "You need a diploma to get anywhere in the world right now."  
  
"I'll get my GED, then go work in my uncle Bobby's garage," Dean shrugged. "I want to work on cars anyway, so it's no big deal."  
  
"It's a huge deal! You could get a degree in auto mechanics or engineering! Then you'd get paid way more for doing something you love."

 

Dean frowned at him. "Why do you care so much about what I do with my future?"  
  
"Why do you care so much whether or not I think I'm a slut?" Castiel rebutted.  
  
Dean's frown turned to an outright glare. "Because you deserve better. No one should think that lowly about themselves."  
  
"Exactly! Dean, you deserve better than some GED. You deserve to think better about yourself too!" Castiel reached across to grab his hand. "We both have the same problem, mine just happens to be a moral problem while yours is an academic problem."  
  
Dean stared at him like he'd never considered that before. He actually looked shocked.  
  
"Here, how about this: since we're both determined to make each other one think better about himself, why don't we help each other. I'll tutor you."  
  
Dean arched a skeptical brow. "And how am I supposed to help you? It's not like I can just...tutor you away from thinking you're...you know..." He trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Castiel smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Well, this was a pretty good start."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You want me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"No," Castiel said, shaking his head. He didn't like the flutter the words stirred in his stomach. "But not minding being out in public with me...no one has ever done anything like this."  
  
"So you want to date, but not monogamously."  
  
"If that's how you want to put it, yes."

 

Dean stared down at his plate for several long moments, contemplating the offer.

 

"So, do we have a deal?" Castiel asked. "Me tutoring you in exchange for hanging out with me?"  
  
It sounded so stupid when he said it, but Castiel had to admit that he liked the idea. Spending time with Dean both in bed and out of it, plus he didn't have to end his activities with Crowley or anyone else. It was a winning situation all around.

 

"Deal," Dean replied, meeting his hand in the middle.  
  


They shook hands and Castiel popped a fry into his mouth.  
  
"So, where else have you lived?"

 

Dean shrugged. "All over. We lived in Cali for a while, then Florida, then moved around the Midwest some—you know, Illinois and Indiana and Ohio."  
  
"Wow, that is a lot of moving!" Castiel agreed.  
  
Dean smirked. "It wasn't so bad. Usually by the time we left, I was ready to go anyways."  
  
"So you like the gypsy lifestyle?" Castiel teased.  
  
Dean shrugged. "I don't mind it. I get to meet new people, see new places. It brought me here."

 

"Here's not so special," Castiel said with a shrug.  
  
"I beg to differ," Dean replied, smiling at him.  
  
Castiel felt his face heat up and looked down at his burger.  
  
"Do you have a good relationship with your parents?" he asked, looking for an escape. Dean nodded.  
  
"Yeah. My mom's the best. She's sweet and smart and funny. Me and my dad butt heads every now and then, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. He's always there for me, you know?"  
  
"Not really," Castiel shrugged. "My dad bailed before I was born."

 

Dean frowned. "That sucks. I'm sorry."  
  
Castiel shook his head. "It's fine. Can't really miss him since I never knew him."  
  
"But you still have your mom?" Dean confirmed. Castiel rolled his eyes as he took a sip of soda.  
  
"Naomi's okay. Kind of oblivious, honestly. She's always so busy with church stuff. Doesn't even notice her beloved youngest son is the school slut."  
  
Dean's eyes narrowed. "Cas..."  
  
Castiel sighed, blushing again at the chastisement. "Okay, the boy who sleeps around a lot."  
  
Dean nodded, but a furrow still lined his brow. "You said youngest son?"  
  
"Yeah, there are three of us. Michael is the oldest; he just finished college and started working at the local church. Gabriel is still away at school. And then I'm stuck here, which still isn't all that special."  
  
Dean smirked.

 

"I'm leaving one day though," Castiel said. "I'm going to college as far from here as I can get."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be a journalist or a novelist. I would love to be an editor.”

 

Dean smiled. "I can see it now; veteran reporter Castiel Novak and his bestselling novels based on his real-life adventures." Castiel blushed, and Dean's smile grew. "I'll be the fan that shows up to all of your book signings and cries tears of joy when I get the restraining order, because I actually got your autograph."  
  
Castiel snorted. "I would never keep you away."  
  
"Never? Never ever?" Dean teased. Castiel shrugged.  
  
"Nah...I'll let my security team take care of it!"  
  
Dean pretended to glare at him, but the smile still played at the edges of his mouth. "You ready to head out?"  
  
"Yep!" Castiel agreed as he took one last sip of soda.  
  
He slid out from the booth and headed toward the register with Dean. He leaned up against the counter to wait for someone to ring them up, and Dean stood right behind him, his hands resting on the counter on either side of Castiel, trapping him in. Castiel could feel the heat of Dean bleeding through his thin t-shirt.  
  
"You know, we could take care of this in the car," Castiel offered, wiggling his ass against Dean's half-hard cock. Dean groaned softly, but he did nothing to move away. Instead, he leaned in to nip at Castiel's ear in warning.  
  
"I promised you a bed, Cas, and I keep my promises, dammit."  
  
Anna walked out of the back right then, and Castiel flushed at the way her eyes widened when she saw them. So they did look as sinfully wonderful as Castiel felt they did.  
  
After Dean paid, he hooked an arm around Castiel's shoulders and guided him back toward the car. Castiel's arm slid around his waist, and he hooked a finger into the belt loop on Dean's jeans.  
  
"This was nice," Dean commented, and Castiel nodded. It had been nice.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, looking up at Dean. "This was...I've never gotten to do this before." Before he could think better of it, he leaned up to press a kiss to the hinge of Dean's jaw. Dean's expression switched to one of surprise as he glanced down at Castiel, who started blushing. The gesture had been sweet, soft. So unlike him.  
  
When they reached the car, Dean reached down for the door handle, but Castiel stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. He leaned back against the car, his eyes heavy lidded on Dean's face as he tugged the taller boy in by his belt loops.  
  
"Cas?" Dean whispered as one of Castiel's hands slid up his chest to cup the back of his neck. He began to tug Dean's head down toward him.  
  
"Yes?" Castiel whispered back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
  
Castiel smiled dopily. "Trying to kiss you, silly!"  
  
"You don't have to," Dean assured him, and Castiel froze.  
  
His eyes, which had been focused on Dean's mouth, flashed up to green eyes.  
  
"Do you not want to?" He asked weakly. Maybe the whole 'fuck you in a proper bed' was really just a way to get out of fucking Castiel altogether.  
  
Dean's eyes widened as he nodded emphatically. "Of course! I just...I don't want you to feel like you have to, like I expected it. I don't."  
  
Castiel's smile returned. "Trust me," he pulled Dean's head back down to his, "I want to."  
  
As Dean's lips met his, Castiel sighed into the kiss, his fingers tangling into the hair at the back of Dean's neck. Dean's hands moved to Castiel's waist, holding him steady as he kissed him hungrily. He leaned against Castiel, his weight pushing him against the cool metal of the car, and Castiel moaned at the growing erection he felt against his stomach. It felt so right, so...perfect to be here in a dark parking lot, making out with Dean.  
  
The way Dean's fingers brushed against his warm skin so reverently, the way his teeth tugged at Castiel's lower lip, the way his tongue invaded Castiel's mouth...Castiel felt dizzy, surrounded by everything that was Dean, filled with it until it ran over.  
  
"Dean," he breathed against the taller boy's mouth, because for him, in that moment, that's all there was. Only him and Dean.

 

Dean pulled him against his chest and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"I want to do this again," He murmured.  
  
"Kiss me? You can do that and more whenever you want."  
  
"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. I want to go out without you. I like talking to you."  
  
Castiel was surprised. No one had ever tried to talk to him before. He was used to being stripped down and used up then putting himself back together.  
  
"Well, spending time together is part of our deal," He reminded.

 

"I know. I just...I mean that this feels like more, you know?" He sighed heavily, glancing away. "I don't know if that even makes sense, but..."  
  
Castiel reached up to take his face between his hands and pulled it back towards him so their eyes could meet. "I get it. I really do." And then he leaned up on tiptoes to brush his lips against Dean's again.  
  
When they finally managed to get in the car, it still took them ten minutes to get out of the parking lot, and then they spent another twenty minutes on a quiet side street near Castiel's house.  
  
It didn't take long before Castiel was straddling Dean's lap, his arms flung around his neck as his mouth attacked his.  
  
"We should really get going," Dean murmured against Castiel's mouth, his hands tightening at Castiel's waist. Castiel smiled, rolling his hips against Dean's. Dean let out a sharp hiss.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Dean hedged.  
  
"See, most guys like having me in their laps," Castiel explained.  
  
"Oh, I like it," Dean assured him. "A little too much."  
  
Castiel giggled. "I like it too."  
  
"I know, but I need to get back home. I promised Sammy I’d help him with his math homework."  
  
"Sammy?" Castiel questioned.  
  
Dean grinned proudly. "He's my baby brother. Total pain in the ass, but I love him."  
  
Castiel smiled. "That's good that he has you." He climbed off of Dean's lap with a reluctant sigh. "I did tell Naomi only a couple hours."  
  
Dean started the car and drove the rest of the way to Castiel's house. When Castiel started to climb out, Dean stopped him with a hand to his wrist. "Wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
Castiel grinned. "I'd love that."  
  
"Awesome!" Dean looked so proud of himself in that moment. Castiel hopped out of the car before he did anything stupid like kiss Dean right in front of his house where Naomi could easily see him.  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Dean called after him through the open window, and Castiel waved before running up to his front door and hurrying inside.

 

"Castiel, is that you?"  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. Who else would it be?  
  
"Yes, mother," he called back, headed for the stairs.  
  
"Come in here for a moment."

 

Castiel winced at how close to escape he was, then slunk into the kitchen. His stomach flipped, and he hoped that his mouth wasn't too swollen. Even if it was, he doubted Naomi would notice.

 

He found Naomi seated at the table, flipping through a religious magazine.  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Did you have a nice time?"  
  
"I did, thank you."  
  
"I'm glad." Naomi closed the magazine and stood. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're making friends. I know it's been a hard year."  
  
Castiel swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Can I go now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice controlled. Naomi sighed and nodded.  
  
He barely heard her say she loved him before he darted up the stairs.

 

Castiel stripped and plopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. So he had a...boyfriend now? Is that what Dean was? Or just friend?  
  
Either way, this was something new, and Cas...he couldn't help his excitement. He slowly drifted off, replaying the night through his mind again and again.

 

The next morning came far too early as the screech of his alarm pulled Castiel from his dreams. He turned it off and forced himself from his warm bed. He dressed quickly and slipped out the door before his mother or Michael could stop him.  
  
The morning was brisk, but not so cold that he couldn't stand it. He started to walk to school, Crowley falling into step beside him about halfway there.  
  
"You didn't answer my texts last night," the older boy commented, taking a drag of the cigarette he held. Castiel reached of it and he handed it over.  
  
"I was busy."

 

"I figured as much. With whom?"  
  
Castiel couldn't quite stop his blush. "Dean Winchester."  
  
"Ah, the new boy," Crowley murmured. His eyebrows lifted as he thought about this other boy who Castiel was obviously falling for. There was the slight pang in his chest, just like always when he thought about Castiel, but this time, he actually felt...happy for him. Especially when Castiel muttered in a rush of breath, "We went for burgers."  
  
Crowley grinned. "Castiel Novak went on an actual date?" He took the cigarette back and pulled a long drag, blowing the smoke back out into the brisk morning air. "Color me astonished."  
  
Castiel's blush worsened. "I know, right? I never thought..." He trailed off, the thought too private to share, even with Crowley. He smiled gently. "We're meeting for lunch today."  
  
"Ah, the ol' bathroom stall," Crowley reminisced, his tone wistful. Castiel laughed, shoving him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"No, you dick! We're eating together."  
  
"Two dates in two days?" Crowley whistled. "My, this is getting serious."  
  
Castiel thought about what Dean had said the night before, about this being more, and he couldn't help but agree.

 

"It's part of a deal," Castiel said, taking the cigarette back. He would not get his hopes up. Victor taught him where that could get him. "I'm tutoring him and he's spending time with me with his pants on."  
  
"I see," Crowley said.  
  
"Don't worry, we can still spend pants off time together," Castiel winked.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm interested in, you know," Crowley murmured.

 

Castiel stared at him. He actually sounded...really upset.  
  
"Crowley?" Castiel questioned.  
  
The other boy sighed. "Not like I'm in love with you or anything. I just care for you. Like I won't let anyone get away with hurting you because you're not bad."  
  
Castiel smiled and latched on to Crowley's arm.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," Crowley rolled his eyes, but he didn't pull away

 

Castiel and Crowley had only walked a few feet further when the rumble of a loud engine pierced through the stillness of the morning air. Castiel and Crowley turned to find a boxy, black car turning the corner behind them. Castiel smiled almost unconsciously as he locked eyes on the driver.  
  
The car slowed to a stop beside them as the driver's window rolled down.  
  
"Morning," Dean greeted, his eyes warm on Castiel's face.  
  
"Morning," Castiel murmured, releasing Crowley's arm so he could walk over and rest his weight on the window sill of the driver's door. His smile grew when he saw the younger boy sitting in the passenger seat. "You must be Sam."  
  
"And you're Cas," the boy replied, smirking knowingly as Dean's cheeks heated. "Dean's told me all about you."  
  
Castiel giggled. "Oh, I certainly hope not everything."  
  
Dean glanced over at Sam, his red cheeks growing darker. "Back seat, Sammy."  
  
Sam looked like he was about to argue, but at a reproving look from Dean, jumped over the bench seat without another word. Dean looked back up at Castiel and inclined his head toward the seat Sam had just vacated. Castiel grinned and hurried around to climb in. Dean arched a brow at Crowley, who still stood on the sidewalk. "You want a ride too?"  
  
Crowley shrugged and crossed the short distance to climb into the back seat beside Sam. He looked like he might say something, but Castiel shot him a look. Not in front of Sam, who obviously worshiped Dean. That much was easy to see.

 

"Dean, this is my friend Crowley," Castiel introduced. "Crowley, this is Dean."  
  
"I deduced," Crowley replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Castiel shot him a look in the rearview.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Dean offered. Crowley muttered a response.  
  
Castiel could sense the tension between them, like he was some kind of shiny gold belt and they two heavyweights about to go head to head. It was as flattering as it was annoying.

 

"I gotta drop Sammy off at school first," Dean announced, somewhat unnecessarily.  
  
Castiel could already sense that words would be exchanged once Sam was out of the car.

 

They pulled up to the middle school and Sam eagerly hopped out of the car, obviously sensing the tension as well.  
  
"See you later, Dean." He waved. "It was nice to meet you guys."  
  
He ran towards the building and Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

 

"So," Crowley began, sliding across the back seat so he was behind Castiel and could see the side of Dean's face, "you're Cassie's new boyfriend."  
  
Dean flushed and glanced over at Castiel, but the smaller boy said nothing. He'd let Dean decide how this was gonna play, if they were going all the way with this.  
  
Dean smiled uncertainly, and Castiel smiled back. The uncertainty bled from Dean's face.  
  
"Yeah," he answered Crowley. "I'm his boyfriend."

 

"I see," Crowley said. "Are you actually interested in him or just what's written on a bathroom wall?"  
  
"Crowley," Castiel admonished.  
  
"I'm interested in him. He knows that already, and I don't think it's any of your business."

 

Crowley smirked. "Ah, I see. I mean, you've known Cassie all of...what, a week? Yes, that definitely overrides years of friendship."  
  
"Friendship?" Dean scoffed, glancing back at Crowley when they'd stopped at a red light. "Friendship? If you're such a great _friend_ ," Dean sneered the word, "why was I the first one to take him out for burgers? Huh? Why am I the only one who seems to care about Cas?"  
  
"Dean!" Castiel spoke up, reaching across to place his hand over the other boy's on the steering wheel. He was so intent on Dean, he didn't catch the flash of pain that marred Crowley's features.  
  
Dean caught it, though, and suddenly it all made sense. He smiled at Castiel, his eyes bright, before turning back to Crowley.  
  
This time, his tone was much softer. "I won't hurt him."

 

"You'd better not," Crowley muttered. He leaned back in the seat and looked out the window intently.

 

When they arrived at the school, Crowley wasted no time in hopping out and scurrying away, muttering about a quick smoke. Castiel was about to climb out as well when Dean halted him with a hand on his arm. He glanced over to find Dean studying him intently.  
  
"Just so you know, I meant it."  
  
Castiel's brow furrowed. He almost asked what Dean had meant when the taller boy warned, "I'm not going to shy away from this. And I'm going to try my hardest not to hurt you."  
  
Castiel flushed, his smile rising. He should have contradicted Dean, assured him he didn't need to worry about hurting Cas, that Crowley was just overreacting. He meant to, at least, but before he could, Dean reached across to press a quick kiss to Castiel's lips, a seal to their promise. Any thoughts of contradicting Dean washed away as he sighed into the contact.  
  
When they broke apart, they climbed out of the car and started walking toward the building. Castiel's stomach burst into flutters as Dean reached down between them to take his hand. He might as well have stuck a neon sign over their heads.  
  
Castiel saw more than a few heads turn, and he could already hear the whispers starting. His heart hammered uncertainly. What if they were saying awful things about Dean? Would they slap Castiel's bad reputation on Dean just for association?

  
He almost pulled his hand from Dean's hold, but almost as if he could sense his intent, Dean tightened his grip.

 

Castiel blushed, and smiled down at his shoes. They stopped by his locker first so that he could get the books he needed. Dean leaned against the wall next to it, the sun light from the window bathing him in a golden light. Castiel was admiring him when a hand slammed his locker door closed. Gordon Walker stood next to him, grinning evilly.  
  
"Hey, slut," he said, leaning too close. "Wanna meet me in the bathroom later?"  
  
Castiel was struggling to come up with a retort, when Dean pushed off the wall and moved in front of him.  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Walker."

 

Gordon turned his attention on Dean, his glare menacing.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't New Boy," his voice dropped, "sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Get off on standing up for sluts?"  
  
Dean took a step forward, meeting him straight on. "Get the hell away from us."

 

Gordon stood tall for a moment before laughing.  
  
"Whore's not worth the trouble," he said, before walking away. Dean watched him go, then turned to Castiel.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I've gotta go." Castiel held his books to his chest and hurried away without another word.

 

Dean stared after him, his heart aching.  
  
"You see now, don't you?" He heard from beside him. He glanced over to find Crowley, somber in his black garb. "You see why it's not going to be any walk in the park."  
  
"Yeah," Dean agreed, looking back up to watch Castiel scurry away.  
  
"You up for the challenge?" Crowley asked, his tone hesitant.  
  
Dean nodded silently. He was more than up for it.

 

Crowley nodded back in response.  
  
"You take care of Castiel," He said, his tone flat, eyes blazing. "I'll handle Gordon."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Never you mind."  
  
The bell rang and Crowley disappeared into a swarm of students rushing to first period.

 

Dean headed for homeroom, pulling his phone out to shoot a quick text to Cas. "We're still on for lunch, right?"  
  
Castiel sent him the thumbs up emoji, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to make this better.  
  
In his own homeroom, Castiel smiled down at his phone. Charlie kicked his desk, jarring him from his thoughts. She jerked her head toward his phone and mouthed "Who?"  
  
Castiel smirked and mouthed back "Dean."  
  


She sighed dramatically and placed a hand over her heart. Castiel just rolled his eyes and kicked her desk before turning to face the front.

 

“So when do I get to meet Dean?” Charlie teased as they strolled out of class.

 

“Ummmm….well, I kinda like this one, so I'm thinking we shouldn't scare him away…”Castiel murmured.

 

Charlie punched him in the arm.

 

“Hey!” He cried, rubbing at the tender spot.

 

“Hey!” Charlie echoed.

 

"Hey!" Someone interjected from behind them. Castiel spun around to find Dean standing there, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied shyly as Dean bent to press a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek. He gestured toward the Charlie. "This is Charlie. Charlie, this is Dean."  
  
"Nice to meetcha!" she greeted, waving cheerfully. “We definitely were _not_ just talking about you!”

 

Castiel shot her a glare as his blush worsened. She simply shrugged unrepentantly as Dean burst out into laughter.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Absolutely!” Charlie assured him. “But now that we have met, I would like to cordially invite you to join me and Cassie here for lunch, since he won't do it.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he turned to Dean to explain. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to eat alone or not." He drew a deep breath. “So, do you? Wanna join us for lunch?”  
  


“Of course! I'll meet you in the cafeteria?”

 

“Sounds perfect!” Charlie enthused before smacking Castiel on the arm and skipping off.

 

Dean stared after her, a shocked expression on his face. “Is she always…?”

 

Cas smiled. “Yep.” He reached up to peck Dean on the cheek. “I'll see you at lunch!”

 

Later, Dean slid into the booth next to Cas at lunch with a quick grin at Charlie and wink at Cas.

 

Charlie grinned at him. “Good to see ya again, Dean!”

 

Dean smiled at her. "I'm always happy to meet new people. Especially if you're friends with Cas."  
  
Charlie grinned wickedly. "Same here! I mean, Cas has said a lot about you."  
  
Dean arched a brow at Castiel, and the dark-haired boy blushed. Charlie giggled. "Plus there's that whole blushing thing. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen him blush that hard before..."  
  
Castiel shot her a glare. Dean just reached beneath the table to lay his hand over Castiel's, pulling Castiel's gaze back to his. He winked, and Castiel's expression relaxed.

 

"You guys are gross already," Charlie informed them. "I don't think I'll be about to keep lunch down around you."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Castiel threw a french fry at her and Charlie stuck her tongue out in response.  
  
Dean smiled as he watched them, happy that Castiel had someone he was so comfortable with.

 

"Anyways," Charlie began, launching back into her story she'd been recounting about the night before, "We defeated the troll, and right as I was about to recite the ancient incantation..."  
  
Dean looked completely lost, so Castiel explained, "Charlie does online role playing."  
  
Dean's mouth opened in a silent _oh_ , and he nodded for Charlie to continue.  
  
"So then she just flat out asked me to meet up...in person! Like, out of nowhere!" she stared at Castiel expectantly, but he just stared back.  
  
"And?" He finally prompted.  
  
"And what?" Charlie echoed.  
  
"Are you going to meet her?" Dean asked, still not sure who 'her' was.  
  
Charlie dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know! I told her I'd think about it, and that I'd get back to her by this weekend."  
  
Castiel smiled encouragingly. "I think you should go for it."  
  
Charlie glanced at Dean, and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree."  
  
"What if she's actually a serial killer??? What if she's some sort of...I don't know..." She looked up at them, distraught. "What if she's super cute? And I'm just...me!"  
  
Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Charlie, you are not just you; you're awesome. And if you want, I'll come with you, make sure everything's okay."  
  
"Really?" she squealed, like that hadn't been her plan all along.  
  
"Yes, of course," Castiel assured her.  
  
"Can I come with?" Dean asked, and Charlie nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yes! Double date!!" she cried. Castiel just rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh, come on," Charlie said, kicking Castiel's shin lightly under the table. "I've been trying to get you to go on a double date with me since ninth grade."  
  
"I've never had a boyfriend, Charlie," Castiel pointed out.  
  
"You've had people willing to go out with you, though."  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Fine. A double date. But if she's really a serial killer, I'm not saving you."

 

Dean arched a brow at Cas. "Wait, you said that you've never had a boyfriend before..."  
  
"Right," Castiel confirmed.  
  
"But she says that you had people who wanted to," he points at Charlie, and she nods.  
  
"So then why didn't you go out with them?" Dean wondered, but Castiel could see in his eyes that he already knew the answer.  
  
Still, Castiel obliged him and answered, "Because I never liked any of them enough to date them."  
  
Dean grinned proudly, and Castiel shoved his arm. "Oh, shut up!"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Dean protested, holding his hands up in an appeasing gesture. "But I did tell you that you're worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for, didn't I?" He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. "I feel like a lot of people can see that."  
  
"Dean, I don't think—" Castiel began to protest, but Dean shook his head and kept speaking.  
  
"You're the one that needs convincing."  
  
Castiel glanced over at Charlie, only to find her smiling smugly.  
  
"What?" he questioned, his tone immediately defensive.  
  
Charlie just shook her head. "I think you may have met your match, Castiel Novak. He's not gonna be easy to scare off."  
  
"I certainly hope not," Castiel murmured at the same time the Dean replied, "Definitely not!"

 

Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean's side. He looked up just in time to see Crowley leave the room and sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.  
  
"I'm great," he said, pressing closer. He would talk to Crowley later. He was content right now.

 

\----------

 

Castiel was so caught up with the newness of being with Dean that he didn't notice it at first. He didn't realize what was happening until he'd said _hi_ to the third person on his way to his locker the next morning. Even then, it didn't really click until Anna stopped to ask him how his day was going and if he wanted to study sometime for government.

 

Over the next few days, Castiel noticed little changes here and there. People who he didn't even know would say hi to him or actually stop to chat with him about class, about life, about Dean.

 

He finally had to ask Charlie about it. “Why does everyone suddenly want to talk to me?”

 

She shot him a deadpan look. “Because you're awesome!”

 

“No, I mean now? Like, these past few days?”

 

She smiled sagely. “I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I think it's because you're actually smiling more.”

 

“Smiling?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Yeah. Like, you just seem happier, and, therefore, more approachable.”

 

Castiel pondered what she'd said, but found he couldn't fault her logic. He had been happier since he started seeing Dean, which apparently made him more approachable.

 

The biggest change, the most obvious one, was Gordon. Castiel should have noticed it, he really should have, but he didn't until the situation became too blatant to ignore.

 

After lunch one day, Castiel rushed to his locker to grab his books for fifth hour. As he closed his locker and turned to head to trig, he caught sight of Gordon Walker at his girlfriend’s locker. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds by accident and Castiel tensed.

 

For a moment, it seemed like Gordon was going to step forward and try to start an altercation, but then something morphed in his expression. He looked angry as ever, hateful even, but there was something else there as well; there was fear. Without so much as a word, Gordon spun away and stalked the opposite way down the hall.

 

Castiel relaxed and hurried to his next class before Gordon had time to change his mind and come back.

 

Much to his surprise, the rest of the day went fairly well. He aced a test he thought he’d failed, he listened to Charlie go on and on about Gilda, and he spent some more time with Dean. But he knew that he still needed to talk to Crowley, clear the air between them...especially after that little incident with Gordon in the hallway.

 

He headed for Crowley’s house after school, intending to ask him about it, but no sooner was he through Crowley’s front door than the boy was practically pouncing on him, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. Castiel didn’t get very much out past that beyond the occasional moan. Afterward, as they lay there, chests heaving, sweat cooling on their skin, Castiel tried to figure out a way to broach the subject. Crowley beat him to it.

 

“Did Gordon Walker bother you today?” he asked, the smoke from his cigarette swirling around them.

 

“No, actually. I had a very good day,” Castiel said, glancing up at Crowley’s profile from where his head rested on his chest. “Why?”

 

Crowley shrugged nonchalantly. “No reason.”

 

“Whenever you say that, there’s always a reason.” Castiel rolled over to straddle his hips, forcing Crowley into eye contact with him. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing. I just let him know that the college of his choice has a zero tolerance policy for the kind of behavior he displayed this morning.”

 

“Crowley,” Castiel said, kissing his chest lightly. “I can tell when you’re not being completely honest with me. You know I don’t like it.”

 

“I may also have mention that they don’t take too kindly to their students abusing recreational drugs.”

 

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

 

“You’re going to get yourself in a seriously bad situation one of these days.”

 

“Like I’m scared of any of these pricks. I have enough dirt on them to keep them underground for a very, very long time.”

 

Castiel smiled a little and brushed his fingers over Crowley’s tattoos.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Now go on or you’ll be late. I’m sure you don’t want to explain the smells of sex and smoke to mommy dearest.”

 

“Not now or ever.” Castiel got up and hurriedly tugged on his clothes. Before he left, he swooped down to kiss Crowley goodbye. “See you later.”

 

“Hate to see you go,” Crowley sighed, then smirked. “But, oh, how I love watching you leave.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, then slipped out the door, making sure to put on a show.

 

\-----------------------

 

Saturday was usually Castiel's day to lock himself in his room and sleep the week off. But a sunny Saturday in November found him at the Starbucks near the mall, sipping on a caramel frappe while he, Dean, and Charlie waited for her Gilda.  
  
Charlie couldn't sit still for a second. One moment she'd be tapping her foot, the next playing with her straw wrapper. Castiel almost thought about sticking her in a straight jacket.  
  
They'd arrived early at Charlie's urging; actually, _urging_ was too polite a word. Apparently, she'd gotten antsy and arrived a full hour and a half early. So she'd texted them in a panic and demanded that they get over there now, interrupting a perfectly good make out session in the back seat of the Impala.  
  
"This had better be worth it," Castiel groused.  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed as they dropped to the collar of Castiel's shirt, where the beginnings of a hickey were just visible. "You'll have plenty of time for that after."  
  
"What if she is a serial killer? Then there won't be an after," Castiel argued. Dean made an assenting sound, but nothing more than that. He'd been just as put out by the interruption as Castiel had.  
  
Charlie sighed and smiled ruefully at them. "I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
Castiel shook his head, his own smile fond. If their roles were reversed, and Castiel were waiting to meet up with his unknown online love...hell, Castiel got flutters waiting to meet up with Dean. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel, knowing Dean and his wonderful personality but not knowing if he was real or not. Charlie was very brave.

 

Dean kissed Castiel’s warm skin right behind his ear, and Castiel leaned into the touch. He turned his big doe eyes on Dean, his smile pleading, and Dean couldn't help but return that smile. He'd promised Castiel a bed, and fuck if it hadn't been hard on them, literally and figuratively.

 

But now, it wasn't just about a bed. Now, it felt like there was so much more happening. In the few weeks they'd spent together, Cas had learned so much about Dean, and Dean about Cas. Now, Castiel felt like it was so much bigger, this thing between them.

 

The next time they had sex, if wouldn't just be a fuck. Castiel couldn't say for certain what it _would_ be, but he knew it wouldn't be just that.

  
Right then, the bell over the door jangled, and Charlie's eyes widened. "Guys..." She breathed. "It's her..."  
  
Both Castiel and Dean glanced that way to find a beautiful girl about their age crossing the coffee shop towards them. Charlie’a wide-eyed gaze trailed her, a soft flush rising to her cheeks as the beautiful girl stopped at their table.

  
"Charlie?" She murmured, her voice soft and low.  
  
"Hi, Gilda!" Charlie squeaked as she hastily stood up, almost knocking her chair over in the process.

 

Castiel leaned back against Dean's chest as the girls embraced for the first time. Dean couldn't help but notice his little smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
It wasn't every day you saw your best friend fall in love.

 

Castiel offered Gilda his hand once she and Charlie finally parted, and she shook each of their hands and blushed and stuttered her way through a greeting, but her eyes kept returning to Charlie the whole time. Castiel could tell that they weren't going to get another ounce of attention out of either girl, so he and Dean left shortly after.

 

As Dean led Cas back out to the Impala, their fingers still linked between them, Cas smiled up at him flirtatiously. “So…”

 

“So…” Dean prompted.

 

“Naomi and Michael are going to help out at the soup kitchen tonight…” Castiel informed, his smile turning lascivious.

 

“Really?” Dean murmured, grinning down at him.

 

“Which means…” Castiel continued, pulling out the word.

 

“Yes?” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel stepped into his space and leaned up to nip at his ear. “We have the house to ourselves.”

 

Dean turned his head to the side and caught Castiel’s mouth with his. As the pulled apart, he offered a small smile.

 

“Cas…” Dean took a deep breath. “I think we should wait.” At Cas’s wary look, Dean hurried to explain. “I just...I feel like I'm building something with you here, and building things takes time, right?”

 

Cas’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “I guess I can see the logic in that.”

 

Dean’s expression grew relieved, and he bent back down for another kiss. Castiel felt warmth bloom in his chest as Dean’s mouth moved against his. No one had ever waited for him much less tried to build something with him.

 

He'd never planned for it, never expected it. Just a few weeks ago, he never would have thought that something like this would happen to him, that someone like Dean would happen to him. And now that he had, Castiel didn't want to let this go, let him go.

 

\----------------

 

It wasn't long before they fell into a routine. Each morning before school, Dean and Sam would pick up Castiel from his house, and then they would drive together to pick up Crowley from his corner. Despite their initial dislike of each other, Dean and Crowley seemed to have reached some sort of agreement, a pact that held Castiel at the center.

 

And so far, they'd each held up their ends of the bargain. Dean hadn't broken Castiel’s heart, and Crowley had taken care of Gordon.

 

With Dean at his side and Gordon far from it, Castiel had never been happier. He spent his lunch hours flirting with his, god help him, boyfriend and teasing his best friend about her girlfriend. He spent his evenings helping Dean study. He still went to church with Naomi, he still helped out at the soup kitchen. What he hadn't done, though...he hadn't even thought about any other of his social activities since he and Dean had started...whatever this was.

 

Not that he and Dean had ever promised monogamy. But for some reason, Castiel’s mind had latched onto Dean’s promise, onto his words. Castiel was worth something, and he deserved better than a bathroom stall. And so, even though Castiel may not have ever admitted it to himself, he was waiting for Dean. Because if he—Castiel Novak, slut extraordinaire—deserved more than a bathroom stall, then Dean deserved more than a slut who let himself get fucked in one. And Castiel was willing to be better than that for him.

 

\------------------

 

“Guys! I think the next question is over this way!” Sam called excitedly, tugging his friend Jess around the next corner in the maze.

 

“This is why you keep getting lost!” Dean called after him, but made no move to catch up to him like Sully who was jogging with a loud, “Wait up, Sam!”

 

Cas would have kept walking, but Dean caught him around the waist.

 

“Dean!” Cas chided as the taller boy tugged him in for a kiss. Cas allowed it for a few moments, but eventually pulled back just enough to remind, “Dean, we’re going to lose them!”

 

“Awesome!” Dean grinned unrepentantly. “Means I'll get ya all to myself!”

 

He ducked back in for another kiss, and despite his protests, Cas gave in fairly easily. But that tended to be the pattern with his boyfriend.

 

His boyfriend...he'd been calling Dean that for over a month now, and it was actually going really well, almost too well. Cas kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it hadn't yet. Instead, there'd been nothing but smiles and kisses. Sure, there'd been a couple disagreements between them, and there were still a few assholes who didn't know how to shut the hell up. But for the most part, everyone seemed to have accepted their relationship fairly well, which Cas had not been expecting.

 

But here they were, on a quasi date/group activity with Sam and his almost-girlfriend Jess and his best friend Sully. It was the last Saturday in October, the last Saturday the corn maze was open, and Sam had pestered Dean until he agreed to take Sam and the others. Even though he had grumbled about it some, Cas could tell that Dean was enjoying himself.

 

He often felt Dean’s eyes on him as he and Sam interacted, and it was all he could do to not blush or hide away.

 

Sam and Cas got along great. Sam was into chess too, so they had bonded over that nerdy hobby, but it wasn't long before they found other common ground as well. Now it wasn't unusual for Sam to plop down on the couch next to Cas during their movie nights or across the table during their study dates and pick Cas's brain on anything and everything. It was so different to actually be spoken to like he was someone to look up to, someone to seek advice from.

 

Dean usually pretended to be upset by these interruptions, but Cas would catch glimpses of his fond smile as Cas and Sam nerded out about something. Almost as if he could read Cas's mind, Dean pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

 

“You're so amazing with Sammy.”

 

Cas blushed and smiled. “You made quite the impression on Naomi, as well. I heard her telling Michael about you; she seemed very impressed.”

 

“Best boyfriend ever,” Dean declared. Cas couldn't help his smile, despite the nagging voice in the back of his head. _If you're so great, why hasn't he introduced you to his parents yet?_

 

Cas shoved the thought away as he reached up for another kiss. Mary and John both worked long hours; they were obviously busy. It probably had little to do with Cas. But that little voice inside Cas, the one that still seemed convinced that this was a bad idea, wouldn't leave him be.

 

But Cas wasn't about to let his own self doubt ruin this date. He was actually having fun, enjoying himself. And Dean was a really good boyfriend; he probably just hadn't thought about introducing Cas to his folks. Cas would've asked, but he didn't know if that would seem too clingy, so he left the thoughts unvoiced.

 

He’d just reached up for another kiss when Sam popped his head back around the corner and yelled, “Hurry it up, you slow pokes! We found the next question!”

 

Cas offered Dean a coquettish smile before turning away and skipping after Sam, leaving his boyfriend to catch up.

 

\----------------

 

As the weather grew colder and the windows began to steam up more during their after-school sessions, Cas found himself growing desperate for Dean again. Every kiss was a singe against his skin, a brand marking him as Dean’s.

 

As he leaned across one afternoon to give Dean one final goodbye peck, he stopped short and smiled softly.

 

“I know you're waiting to make sure I know that this actually means something, and I want you to know that I do...I do realize it.”

 

Dean smiled warmly. “Good.”

 

“No, not good!” Cas chided. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, and Cas chuckled.

 

“I'm going crazy here, Dean! I want you, so much. And I know you wanted to wait, but it's been close to two months.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You mean, you haven't...with anybody?”

 

Cas shook his head. “No.”

 

“Not even Crowley?”

 

“Not for a while, no. I've been…” he glanced away, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“Waiting for me?” Dean supplied. Castiel nodded slightly, his cheeks warming.

 

Dean surged forward to take his mouth in another kiss, this one more urgent and hungrier. “Next time one of us gets the house to ourselves, we’re doing it!”

 

“Really?” Cas murmured, and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I've been ready for weeks, but I didn't want you to feel like I was just using you as another sex toy, another easy lay.”

 

Cas chuckled ruefully. “Trust me, you've definitely convinced me otherwise. So, I happen to know that Naomi and Michael are doing something at the church on Saturday…”

 

Dean grinned. “Sounds perfect!”

 

They shared one more firm kiss before Cas finally tore himself away so he could get out of the car and run up to his house, a huge smile splitting his face the entire way.

 

\----------------

 

Saturday, Dean showed up shortly after lunch, his grin huge. “Ready for our study date?” he teased when Castiel opened the door.

 

“In a couple of hours, I will be,” he assured him.

 

Dean arched a brow. “A couple of hours?”

 

Before Cas could explain, a voice rang out. “Who is that at the door, Castiel?”

 

“Just Dean, Mother!” Castiel called back as he tugged Dean out of the chilly November air into the warm house.

  
As they passed through the living room, Dean tried to greet Naomi. She offered him a flat look and inclined her head toward the kitchen. "I just pulled cookies out of the oven for the bible study tonight. You may each have two."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Milton," Dean said, but her attention was already back on her Bible. Castiel led Dean into the kitchen, and as they set their books and supplied out on the table, he smiled up at Castiel. “How was your morning?”

  
Castiel smiled. "Well, I've been pretty fantastic lately," He teased. Dean nodded smugly, but didn't comment further.

 

Castiel laid a book out on the table and took out a few sheets of paper.  
  
"I copied some of my brother's old quizzes for you to take. You can use the book, then use them as study guides."  
  
"How do you know it will be the same information?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Because Gabriel is four years younger than Michael and their quizzes were almost exactly the same."

 

"Isn't that cheating?" Dean teased.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "Do you want my help or not?"    
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah, okay."  
  
They worked for the next two hours with Dean studying from the book then taking one of the quizzes. He actually looked impressed when he scored a 75%.  
  
"Wow! I didn't do half bad," he admitted, and Castiel grinned.  
  
"Nope! You're right at the average mark, and that was with just a little bit of work."  
  
Dean smiled bashfully. "Thank you."  
  
He looked so shy and sweet and perfect in that moment, and Castiel really wanted to kiss him. But he knew he couldn't while the others were still home, so he settled for hooking their feet together under the table. "My pleasure."  
  
Around 7, Naomi bustled into the kitchen to pack up her cookies. "I’m headed out. How much longer is your friend gonna be here?"  
  
Castiel shrugged. "We were thinking of watching a movie."  
  
Naomi nodded absently as she worked. "Nothing too bad. I’ll be back around 9." She patted the top of Castiel's head as she passed his chair. She rushed from the house, Bible and cookies in hand. The door slammed behind her, leaving nothing but the stillness. Dean reached for Castiel's hand, and Castiel accepted it willingly.  
  
"You've been amazing today," Castiel murmured, his thumb smoothing over the knuckles on Dean's hand. "Working so hard to improve your grades. Actually, you've been amazing lately, period."  
  
Dean grinned, but a flush rose up on his cheeks. "You don't have to sweet talk me to get me into bed."  
  
"I know," Castiel assured him. "I just wanted to say it before my mouth became otherwise occupied. Because I highly doubt I'll remember to say it later."  
  
Dean laughed wickedly and leaned forward to press his lips to Castiel's, a pressure that Castiel returned readily. He opened his mouth for Dean, allowing the other boy's tongue to invade. He suddenly pulled away, and Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, but then Castiel was clambering onto his lap. Dean sighed with contentment as his hands settled on Castiel's hips.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all day," Dean admitted. "Since we were making out in Baby earlier."    
  
"I know," Castiel whispered, nipping at his lower lip. "I've been thinking about this since that time in the bathroom. Can't wait to have you inside me again..."  
  
His words were cut off as Dean slammed their mouths together again, this time hard enough that their teeth clashed. Castiel moaned as Dean's tongue swiped into his mouth, tasting him, teasing him.  
  
Dean finally pulled away, but only to begin kissing a trail of hot kisses down Castiel's throat. Castiel's head fell back, allowing him better access as he licked and nipped at the taut skin. Dean groaned. Castiel was so responsive, trembling under his mouth.    
  
"Bedroom!" Castiel gasped out, his tone pleading. "Please!"  
  
Dean allowed Castiel to climb off and then grabbed him by the hand, dragging him toward the bedroom he'd seen only once before, the first night he'd been there.

 

Castiel shoved him onto the mattress and crawled over him. He put Dean's hands over his head and pressed them down.  
  
"Stay," he instructed. Dean nodded and Castiel grinned before he started kissing down Dean's neck. He carefully undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed them aside. He moved his lips down Dean's chest, delighting in the little shivers he felt rocking through his body.  
  
He flicked his tongue over Dean's nipple and the other boy jolted, groaning. He teased his chest for a while before kissing down his stomach and undoing his belt

 

Castiel tugged the jeans down Dean's legs, nuzzling at the inside of Dean's thighs as they were exposed. Dean kicked them the rest of the way off, his hands clenching in the sheets as Castiel settled back over Dean.  
  
"I wanna see you," Dean whispered. Castiel smirked and tugged his shirt over his head, exposing his smooth chest, and tossed it away. He stood and undid his belt and jeans, slowly pushing them down his legs. Dean groaned when he caught sight of the little green panties Castiel wore.  
  
"You like?" Castiel teased.  
  
"Have you been wearing those all day?" Dean wondered, and Castiel nodded happily. He climbed back up over Dean, dropping down on top of him to kiss him again.  
  
"I bought them," Castiel whispered against his mouth, "because they remind me of your eyes."  
  
"You bought them for me?" Dean wondered, and Castiel nodded.  
  
"All for you, Baby," he promised as he dove back in for another kiss.  
  
Dean groaned, his hips rocking beneath Castiel, his knuckles white against the sheets, he was gripping them so tight. Castiel could feel Dean's erection, insistent and firm against his ass, and giggled.  
  
"It looks like you have a little problem down there, Sir," he teased, reaching back to skim a hand over Dean's erection through his boxers. "Would you care for some assistance?"

 

"There's nothing little about me, baby," Dean smirked, thrusting into his hand.  
  
"Oh, I can feel that," Castiel replied. He moved down Dean's body again and tugged his underwear off to come face to face with his cock.  
  
"You have a beautiful cock, Dean," he smiled, taking it into his hand and stroking lightly.

 

Dean flushed. "I wouldn't exactly use the word beautiful..."  
  
Castiel shook his head. He licked at the drop of pre-come that beaded on the tip. Dean groaned, his head falling back against the sheets.  
  
"Oh, God...your mouth feels so good," he praised. "So fucking good."  
  
Castiel didn't respond beyond wrapping his lips around the tip to suck it into his mouth. He watched with hooded eyes as Dean's mouth fell open in a wordless cry, his back arching. Castiel swiped his tongue just under the crown, and Dean's hips jerked, pushing further into Castiel's mouth.  
  
Castiel began to gently bob up and down, coating the shaft with saliva as he took it further and further into his mouth. He reached beneath to cup Dean's balls, gently fondling them as his mouth picked up speed.  
  
"Cas! Cas, sweetheart!" Dean groaned. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you...you.. Oh my god!" Another wave of pleasure rocked him, and this time when his hips jerked upward, Castiel took him all the way to the hilt.

 

Castiel sucked for a moment longer, then pulled off. Dean whimpered and he smiled.  
  
"Don't want you to come too early. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Dean watched as he reached for the drawer beside his bed and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. Castiel smirked.  
  
"You just enjoy the show."

 

He ripped the packet open with his teeth and tossed it aside then bent down to roll the condom over Dean's erection. Dean groaned at the soft touches, and Castiel wrapped his fingers around the base.  
  
"Dean, sweetheart, you can't enjoy the show if you finish too soon," he reminded. "Now watch," he breathed.  
  
He lubed up his fingers and reached behind him, down to his hole. Dean's eyes remained glued to his fingers as first one, then two, then three slowly worked their way inside. By the time Castiel was ready, a light sheen of sweat coated his skin, and his blue eyes were almost black, his pupils blown wide.  
  
He squirted some more lube onto Dean's cock, smiling flirtatiously as he lined himself up and sunk down, taking him all the way to the base.  
  
Dean groaned as Castiel's tight heat enveloped him, and he bit his lip to distract himself from coming too soon.  
  
"So big!" Castiel panted as he rocked his hips gently, his walls tightening around Dean's shaft. "You stretch me so nice."  
  
Dean nodded desperately as he tried to keep his hips from jerking up into Castiel's heat. His tongue swiped at his lower lip, and Castiel's eyes tracked the movement.  
  
"You ready, baby?" Castiel murmured.

 

"Yeah," Dean answered, his voice tight. "Yeah, baby. Move."

 

Castiel slowly shifted forward then back, rocking his hips gently at first. Dean groaned.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" He groaned. "Cas..."  
  
Castiel grinned wickedly. "Patience, Dean. It's a virtue." He bent down to brush his lips over Dean's, his smile turning soft. "And you've made me wait all week, so I'm just returning the favor."  
  
Dean huffed out a sigh. "Cas, sweetheart...please..."  
  
Castiel began to rock faster, his entire body trembling as Dean's cock slid in and out. Suddenly, it wasn't enough anymore. Castiel sat back up and rested his hands on Dean's chest for support as he began to move faster. He lifted himself up then dropped back down, whimpering as the head of Dean's cock brushed over his prostate.  
  
"So good!" He moaned. "You feel so good, Dean."  
  
Dean couldn't respond past a strangled moan. His eyes greedily devoured the sight of the dark-haired boy riding him, his head tossed back as he took Dean all the way to the hilt with every roll of his hips. His mouth dropped open as Dean gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust, and a high-pitched whine escaped.  
  
"Do that again! Again!" Castiel pleaded. Dean complied, ramming his hips up again to meet Castiel's downward thrust. Castiel picked up his pace, his entire body shaking.  
  
Dean could hear the bed creaking under them, and he distantly wondered if it was possible to break a bed like this. But then Castiel was tightening around him, and he realized he didn't care.  
  
"Sweetheart, you close?" Dean murmured, and Castiel nodded eagerly.  
  
"So close, Dean! So close!" He groaned. "Touch me! Touch my cock!" He pleaded.  
  
Dean untangled his hand from the sheet, ignoring the rush of feeling that flooded his hand as he reached down to wrap a hand around Castiel's cock. He began to jerk him in time with their thrusts.  
  
Castiel screamed as he climaxed over Dean's fist, his entire body freezing mid-thrust, his back arching beautifully, his eyes falling shut. His channel tightened almost painfully around Dean, but that was just what Dean needed to fall over that edge. He came with a shout of Castiel's name, spilling into the condom.  
  
Castiel slumped down onto Dean's chest, his entire body going lax against the older boy's. Dean's arms seemed to wrap themselves around him automatically, holding him as close as possible.  
  
"That was so...wow," Castiel mumbled against his sweat-soaked neck. Dean chuckled and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"It was."

 

Castiel rested his chin on Dean's chest and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," He murmured.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For waiting. For getting to know me and giving me a bed."  
  
Dean smiled, his heart aching a little for Castiel. He nodded.  
  
"Only the best for you, baby."

 

Castiel giggled as he leaned up to brush a kiss against Dean's mouth. "I think I may insist on beds with all my conquests from now on, actually."  
  
Dean stiffened involuntarily. Was he actually talking about hooking up with other guys? While Dean was still in his bed?  
  
Castiel felt him stiffen and glanced up at him. "Dean?"

 

"I just remembered, I promised Sam I'd help him with his math homework. I have to go."  
  
"Oh, okay." Castiel moved off of him and watched as Dean got ready. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. I may have to help my dad with some stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sure you can find someone to keep you company. See you later." Dean pulled on his jacket and left.

 

Castiel didn't walk Dean to the door. He heard the door slam, heard the car start down on the street, heard it speed away, but still he didn't move. He stared down at his stained sheets, his chest inexplicably aching at the meaning behind Dean's flippant parting words.  
  
He and Dean had said that they could fuck other people, but so far, Castiel hadn't. He realized with a start that he didn't want to. He hadn't once had the urge to go find someone since his little deal with Dean had started.  
  
Maybe he should just tell Dean? Admit that he wasn't actually seeing other people because he didn't want to see anyone but Dean. But that wouldn't be fair, to ask Dean to commit to him just because Castiel wanted it. Dean probably had other people too, people that he wouldn't want to give up for someone like Cas.  
  
Castiel sighed and rolled out of bed to change the sheets. He had so much shit to throw down at confession tomorrow.  


  
Despite his claim that he had to help John, Dean didn't actually have anything to do. He lazed around the house all morning, fuming internally at Castiel's flippant remark. No sooner had they finished, and Castiel was already talking about his other guys.  
  
_Or he could've been talking about you, dumbass,_ The nagging voice had been there all morning, goading him. And he knew it was right. He should've asked Castiel what he meant, not assumed.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and shot off the quick text. _Can we talk?_  
  
Castiel usually texted right back, so when ten minutes had passed without any response, Dean was surprised. At the half-hour mark, he was annoyed. At the hour mark, he was fuming. If Castiel wasn't texting back, that meant he was busy...busy with someone else besides Dean.  
  
That was okay; Dean could be busy too. That Bela girl had been flirting with him nonstop since day one. And she was a cheerleader, so he knew she'd be bendy and curvy and just what he needed. He shot off the text to her without letting himself think twice. _You busy?_  


  
Castiel turned on his phone as he left the church building. He couldn't help the goofy smile that spread over his face as he saw the text from Dean, but then his brow furrowed when he read it. Talk? That sounded slightly...ominous.  
  
He quickly typed out a response. _Just got out of church; Naomi made me turn off my phone. What's up?_  


  
Dean flopped back against the sheets, his entire body loose and pliant. But it felt wrong. The soft body that curled up against him was so different from the body the night before, and it just...it was off. All of it.  
  
His phone dinged on the nightstand, and he grabbed it to check. It was from Castiel, saying that he'd been...in church.  
  
Oh, shit.

 

Dean hesitated. Bela was sleeping lightly next to him, but he really need to talk to Castiel. He climbed out of bed carefully and moved across the room. He dialed Castiel's number, memorized since that first day, and called him.  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
"Hey, Cas," Dean smiled. "How was church?"  
  
"Monotonous," Castiel sighed. "You said you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking we could meet for burgers or something?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds–"  
  
"Dean," Bela whined, sitting up. The sheet fell off of her, revealing her breasts, marked from Dean's kisses. "Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"But I guess you're busy right now." Dean flinched at the hurt anger in Castiel's voice right before the line clicked in his ear.

 

Dean tried calling Castiel back, but it went straight to voicemail. He tried texting, but Castiel didn't respond. He thought about going over to Castiel's house, but he knew that would end in a huge fight, and there was no way Naomi wouldn't know about them, and ultimately Castiel's orientation, after that.  
  
Bella climbed to the edge of the bed, smiling coquettishly. "Wanna come back to bed?"

 

"Leave," Dean muttered.  
  
"Baby," Bela crooned softly. "You're obviously upset. Let me make it better."  
  
Dean just glared at her. She sighed heavily. "Dean, I don't see why you're acting all snippy. I heard who you were talking to. Trust me, Castiel gets it. He pulls this shit often enough himself."  
  
Dean's brow furrowed. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Look, last year when I was still dating Victor, he'd sneak off to fuck that whore all the time. They thought I didn't know, but..." she shrugged, her smile malicious. "I knew. And I made sure that everyone else knew what a whore he was, too."  
  
So Bela had been the one to spread the rumors about Castiel, and now Dean had fucked her... Shit, Castiel wasn't gonna forgive him for this one easily.  


  
Castiel stormed down the stairs, his eyes damp. He kept trying to remind himself that this wasn't anything new, that he'd never been anyone's one and only before. And they had agreed that this wouldn't be exclusive, right?  But Castiel had thought... He shook his head; he'd been wrong.  
  
No matter what Dean might have said, and no matter how he may have acted toward Castiel when they were alone together, he'd been the same as all the others. He had others. No, actually, he had her. It was just like Victor all over again. Castiel was just a cheap replacement for the pretty cheerleader.  
  
He'd almost made it out of the house when he heard the soft, "Castiel?"  
  
He startled, looking over toward the couch. Naomi sat there, a glass of red wine in hand, her devotional book in the other. "Castiel, are you alright?"  
  
Castiel nodded, even though it was obvious he wasn't. "Of course, Mother. I just..." He trailed off.  
  
He couldn't very well tell her the truth, that he'd just hung up on his boyfriend who wasn't actually his boyfriend. That he was a whore who'd never actually redeem himself, who'd always be someone's second best. That the girl who'd made Castiel's life so miserable for the past year was fucking his not-actual-boyfriend right this moment.  
  
"Is it Dean?" She murmured. Castiel's eyes shot up to meet hers, wary and scared.  
  
She sighed and set down her devotional book, patting the couch cushion beside her. She took a sip of wine as Castiel padded across the living room to flop down onto the couch beside her.  
  
"How did you know?" Castiel whispered. Naomi chuckled.  
  
"You really think I don't know my own son, Castiel?"  
  
Castiel didn't respond, but his silence was answer enough. Naomi sighed heavily.  
  
"Castiel, you obviously don't remember any of this, but..." She shook her head. "I chased your father away. He was a drinker, drank all the time. Well, not all the time, but just enough that I thought I had to cure him of it. But it didn't work; I just made him run."  
  
She looked to Castiel, her gaze imploring. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to help. It wasn't until years after he left, when I finally forgave him, that I realized I shouldn't have judged him so harshly or tried to change him. So I determined that, no matter what, I would allow my children to be who they were, even if I didn't totally agree with it." She smiled gently. "I couldn't bear to lose you, too. So when I realized that you were homosexual, I reminded myself that I wasn't going to change you. But I still couldn't quite bring myself to...you know..."  
  
Castiel nodded. He did know. Change came hard, especially for someone who'd been raised like Naomi.  
  
"But I'm trying, Castiel. I'm trying to change. Baby steps, that's what I keep telling myself. That's why I let you bring Dean over so much, even though I knew that he was..." she hesitated for a moment before blurting out, "your boyfriend."  
  
Castiel smiled sadly. "But he's not, not really. He, uh..." Castiel couldn't bring himself to admit that Dean was sleeping around, just like Castiel used to do.  
  
"Don't try to fool yourself. That boy's as crazy for you as you are for him. I mean, he ate my gluten free cookies; that's dedication," she informed him with a soft smile.

 

Castiel nodded. He didn't try to contradict her again. "Thank you, Mother."  
  
"Where are you headed to?" She asked as he stood again.  
  
"I need to talk to Crowley," Castiel explained, heading for the door.

 

"Be safe. If you don't think you can make it home safely, please stay the night there."  
  
Castiel nodded. At least his mother wasn't deluding herself about what he was doing.  
  
Crowley lived on the outskirts of town in a huge house. His parents were very rarely around so he usually had the place to himself. He was known for the large parties he threw most weekends. There was only his car in the driveway today, though, and Castiel parked beside him before walking to the door.  
  
He didn't knock before walking inside. He'd spent so much time in the house he  knew it like the back of his hand. He walked straight to Crowley's room and went side.  
  
Crowley was laying in bed, reading. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Castiel.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous. What can  I do for you?"  
  
Castiel lost it. He crawled into Crowley's bed and burst into tears, hiding his face against his neck.

 

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked. Castiel shook his head, only able to sob. Crowley sighed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him through the tears. When Castiel finally calmed down, Crowley wiped the tears off of his cheeks.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dean," Castiel whispered, voice hoarse from sobbing. More tears slipped down his cheeks when he thought of the other boy.  
  
"I'll kill him," Crowley growled.  
  
"No!" Castiel clung to his shirt. "Please don't do anything to him."  
  
"But he's allowed to hurt you?" Crowley demanded. "No. He's not going to get away with it, whatever he's done."  
  
"Crowley, please," Castiel whispered, shaking his head. "It's...it's stupid. It's nothing."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He slept with Bela Talbot."  
  
"That fucker." Crowley moved to get out of bed and Castiel stopped him again. "That bitch ruined your life, Castiel. He can't get away with that."  
  
"He didn't know," Castiel pointed out, pulling his knees to his chest. "And it's not like we were exclusive. I just thought... I thought he..." Castiel shook his head again. Crowley pulled him to his chest.  
  
"He hurt you. That's all I care about," He murmured. "What can I do?"  
  
"Do you have anything to drink?"  
  
Crowley arched a brow at him. "Do you know me? Of course I do."  
  
Crowley got out of bed and went to get a bottle of vodka from his parents liquor cabinet for them to pass between them.

 

They were both fairly tossed, Castiel a little more so since he'd been taking more on his turns, when Castiel rolled over and looked at Crowley with pleading eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He slurred.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you, Love," Crowley replied.  
  
Castiel shook his head adamantly, groaning when the action made him dizzy. "Yes there is! Why else would everyone keep doing this to me?"

 

"Maybe ‘cause you keep letting them."  
  
Castiel stared at the ceiling, the words echoing in his mind. Fresh tears slipped down his cheeks  
  
"I'm tried of being used. Tired of hurting.  I'm...so tired."

 

Something in Castiel's tone pulled at Crowley, reminded him of his cousin Lucifer. His brow furrowed as the unbidden memory rose to the surface of his alcoholic haze. Luci had hated Crowley, claimed that he stole his place in the family. But at his lowest point, Crowley had been the one he'd turned to. He'd said the exact same thing about being so tired. Luci was dead now.  
  
Crowley turned his head to stare at his best friend, his eyebrows pulled in concern, but Castiel was fast asleep. It didn't matter what Cassie said; Dean Winchester had to be held accountable for his actions.  


  
Castiel trudged down the hallway at school on Monday, his head pounding in rhythm with the slam of lockers and the calls of friends. He should've just stayed at Crowley's for the day.  
  
When he reached his locker, he found Charlie waiting for him, like usual. No Dean, though. Not that it mattered or anything. He and Dean were done.  
  
Helpful as ever, Charlie actually pulled a double-take when she looked up from her phone and saw him.  
  
"Dude, you look like shit!" She exclaimed. Castiel didn't deign to answer her.

 

Castiel opened his locker and took out a bottle of aspirin. He took two and swallowed them with the help of vodka hidden in his water bottle. He'd snuck it when Crowley was in the shower.  
  
"Cas?" Charlie said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
"I had a bad day yesterday. I'm fine," He lied. Charlie was happy with Gilda, there was no need to drag her down with his drama. It didn't matter, anyway.

 

His head suddenly swam, and he felt sick. He lurched away and slammed his locker shut.  
  
"I gotta go pee," he lied, heading for the staircase. He'd go hang out up in the abandoned bathroom until this passed; no one would bug him up there.  
  
He slowly stumbled up the stairs, not even bothering to apologize as he pushed his way through the crowds. He finally made it to the bathroom, dizzy and disoriented, and stumbled into the last stall. He suddenly felt very...very...  
  
He dropped to his knees and retched into the toilet bowl, tears streaming down his cheeks as the puke burned its way up his throat. He tossed the water bottle aside as he clutched onto the cool, glass bowl for dear life, his stomach offering another heave and then another.  
  
He finally stopped hurling and blindly reached up to flush the toilet. He sat back and slumped against the wall, his entire body shuddering. He didn't even realize someone else had come into the bathroom until he heard the disgruntled, "God, you're a fucking wreck."  
  
He slowly tilted his head back so he could look up at the intruder.  His heart shuddered to a stop in his chest.  
  
"Gordon..." He mumbled, his tone frightened.  
  
The guy hadn't bugged him in weeks, but that didn't mean anything. He could have just been biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. And right now, alone in this bathroom with Castiel too sick to put up much of a fight... This was a perfect moment, if ever he wanted one.

 

"Look at you," Gordon began pacing in front of his door, blocking any means of escape. He smiled at Castiel, lips pulled back to reveal white teeth. Castiel felt like a rabbit facing his fate before a hungry wolf.  
  
Gordon's fist connected with his chin and Castiel fell, hitting his head against the toilet.  
  
"Please," he whimpered, curling in on himself. Gordon laughed and grabbed his hair, dragging him out of the stall. He threw him in the floor and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh, little whore, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

 

Gordon crouched down and grabbed Castiel by the hair, yanking his head back so that the blue-eyed boy was forced to stare at him.  
  
"After what that fucker Crowley did to me..." Gordon trailed off, shaking his head angrily. "Oh, I am gonna have so much fun with this."  
  
"No!" Castiel ground out, shoving at him weakly. "Stop!"  
  
Gordon laughed menacingly. "No? No?!" He dragged Castiel over to the last stall, the one where those awful words were written, and pointed right at them. "You see this here? You see this shit?! This means that you don't get to say no, Whore!"  
  
Castiel stared at the words, made blurry by the alcohol and pain shooting through his head. Suddenly, it was the funniest thing he'd ever read. Victor had left it there so he would be taken care of, and now look. He was being taken care of, all right.  
  
He started to cackle, the copper from his split lip bleeding into his mouth and down his chin.  
  
Gordon stared at him in confusion. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"What's so funny is that you're so worried about that pretty little scholarship of yours, but you're a dumb enough fucker to think that any school would let a rapist onto their team, I mean, especially one who's only a sub-par tight end."  
  
Gordon slowly loosened his hold and took a step back, but Castiel kept talking, threatening him.  
  
"See, you lay another hand on me, I'll scream rape so loud they'll hear it clear over at that nice little college of yours. And you know they won't take a chance on someone with a record," he shrugged like it didn't matter one way or the other. "Maybe they'd go to bat for one of their seniors who's proven himself, but for an incoming freshman? Nah! And especially not after Crowley leaks that information to the school board about your little drug habit."  
  
"How do you know about that?” Gordon demanded.

 

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, ignoring the spike of pain it caused. “Please! You think I don't know exactly what Crowley threatened you with? I mean, it’s obvious, really…”

 

“Obvious?” Gordon muttered, and Cas nodded slowly.

 

“You're barely a subpar tight end now with the drugs; imaging how fucking awful you were before you started taking them!” Castiel burst out into giggles again. “So fucking terrible!”

 

“Shut up!” Gordon yelled. “Shut up!” He raised his hand again.

 

“Hit me and I'll scream bloody murder. I'll scream so fucking loud and hard. And I'll tell them everything.”

 

“You wouldn't do that," Gordon accused. "No one would believe you."  
  
Castiel laughed wickedly. "Try me, bitch. I've got nothing to lose!"  
  
"Crowley would never throw himself under the bus," Gordon tried, but Castiel just laughed harder.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Gordon yelled.  
  
Castiel just shook his head. "You really think Crowley can't out you without keeping himself safe? He's the fucking king of the assholes; he'll find a way. So what's it gonna be, Gordon? You gonna take your chances?" He goaded, spreading his legs wide.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving, okay?" Gordon muttered, his eyes wide. "Fucking insane..." He muttered, then spun around and rushed from the bathroom, leaving a cackling Castiel slumped alone in that last stall.

 

Even after Gordon left, Castiel laughed on; he suddenly found he couldn't stop. He laughed until his head hurt, until his side hurt, until his throat was hoarse. And then, once he'd laughed it all out, he began to cry instead. He didn't know when it happened, when the hiccups turned to sobs, but when he came to, he lay sobbing on the dirty bathroom floor, the bathroom floor his knees knew so well. Every time he opened his eyes, Victor's words were right in his face, only hurting him more. He wanted to turn away, to look at anything else, but he hurt too much to move.  
  
The only way to know how much time had passed was by the bell's ringing to dismiss class. He knew his absence had to have been noticed by now, but no one had come to look for him.  
  
He forced himself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. He was a mess, bruised and covered in blood. He couldn't go to class like this. Maybe he could talk Crowley into taking him back to his house and drinking and smoking the rest of the day away.

 

He turned on the sink, making sure that the water was as cold as possible, then bent down to splash some on his face. When he stood straight again, he studied his reflection, noting the bruises and swelling with an almost clinical eye.  
  
Almost as if they couldn't help themselves, his blue eyes skipped back to the last stall in the mirror's reflection. He could just barely make out the handwriting on the wall, reminding him, mocking him.  
  
He reached over to grab a couple paper towels and dampened them with warm water and soap. Before he could even begin to comprehend why, he was stumbling back into the stall, toward those hated words.  
  
He began to scrub at the wall, desperate for the words to be erased, but they wouldn't come off. Fresh tears of frustration began to pour down Castiel's cheeks as he scrubbed harder, his knuckles turning raw with the effort. But the words still remained.

 

Castiel cried in frustration and slammed his fists against the wall, as if he could beat the words away. He  scratched at the paint with his short fingernails, but it didn't help. He sank down to the floor and buried his face in his knees.  
  
Why had he ever started letting Victor fuck him? What had he seen in him? Every day the memory of the football player dulled in his memory. He was sure he had long since been forgotten, just another notch in Victor's belt.  
  
He suddenly remembered the markers in his bag for art class. He crawled over and dug them out, finding the darkest color he had before coloring over the words. As they disappeared, he felt a piece of himself go with them. Gone was the wide eyed pretty plaything that Victor had left for someone else to pick up. No one would miss him away.

 

Castiel checked his phone for the time, pulling another swig from the nearly-empty water bottle as he did. It was almost time for lunch. If he left now, he could miss the lunchtime rush, both in the hallway and in traffic, and be back home by noon. He could crash once he made it home. He'd just have to drive super carefully.  
  
He poked his head out the bathroom door, looking both ways before he ventured out into the silent hall. He slowly climbed down the stairs, pausing every couple of steps to regain his balance, and toward the gym. He'd sneak out the locker room door and make a dash for the student parking lot from there.

 

He made it halfway to his car before he tripped over his own feet. He felt a dull sting in his hands and knees as they scraped across the pavement. He laid on the ground for a moment until the jarring ring of the lunch bell snapped him out of his haze.  
  
He pushed himself up and stumbled to his car. He climbed into the front seat and laid his head on the steering wheel, working up the mental strength to drive home.

 

He could feel himself drifting, drifting. Maybe he'd just sit here a little while, just long enough to get his bearings...  
  
He didn't realize that he'd dozed off until the sharp rapping on his window startled him awake. He blinked once, twice, allowing his eyes to grow accustomed to the too-bright light. He slowly turned his head to look out the window.  
  
"Dean?" He murmured, squinting in disbelief.  
  
"Open the door, Cas!" Dean commanded. Dean's expression was stern, his tone firm and authoritative, but even in his inebriated state, Castiel could recognize the fear in those green eyes, which just caused more confusion. Why would Dean be afraid?  
  
Castiel stared at him, unseeing as he tried to work out this newest conundrum.  
  
"Cas, Sweetheart, unlock the door!" Dean pleaded, pointing toward the unlock button. Castiel pointed at the button, and Dean nodded. "Just press it once."  
  
Castiel nodded groggily as his finger inched toward the door. Dean's eyes tracked his finger, wary and anxious. Castiel pressed the button.

 

Dean opened the door and barely stopped Castiel from falling out of the car.  
  
"Okay, you're okay. Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Um...here?" Castiel said, as if he was unsure.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Castiel shrugged. "Were you going to try to drive?"  
  
"I wanna go home."  
  
"I'll take you home. But you should have known you couldn't drive this way."

 

Castiel nodded as Dean helped him out of the car. He swayed on his feet, but Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Castiel mumbled a quick "thank you," but then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be thanking Dean; he was supposed to be mad at him. He yanked his arm from Dean's grasp and glared at him.  
  
"Where have I been all day? Where the hell have you been all day?" He challenged. "See, I was up in that bathroom, just like I'm supposed to. Because that's where whores belong!"  
  
"Cas," Dean murmured, his tone apologetic. "Cas, I'm sorry. I meant to come find you right away, but I didn't know what to say...so I've been sitting out here in my car, trying to figure it out," he explained. He brushed a tentative hand over Castiel's bruised cheek. "What happened to you?"  
  
Castiel laughed. He stumbled and sat down heavily on the pavement, his back resting against the car door. "While you were trying to figure it out, whatever the hell _it_ is, I was trying not to get raped." Dean's eyes widened as his face paled, but Castiel kept talking. "Looks like we've had productive days all around."  
  
"Cas," Dean breathed, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Cas, did you...did someone...who..." He finally trailed off, unable to even articulate his question.  
  
Castiel smirked at his discomfort, but shook his head. "Nah. Gordon was going to try something, but I made 'im go away."  
  
Dean's brow furrowed as he scooted closer. "What happened?"  
  
"He found me alone and tried to hurt me. Well, he did hurt me," he admitted, gesturing to his bruised face. "But I made him stop. I threatened to tell everyone about what he really is, and he left."  
  
"I should've been there," Dean murmured, his eyes tracking Castiel's bruises, his tone filled with regret.  
  
"Yeah, you should've," Castiel mumbled.

 

He pushed Dean away and stumbled back.  
  
"You should have been there for a lot of stuff. But you were too busy fucking someone else."  
  
"Cas–"  
  
"But I guess I can't blame you. I mean I'm a whore, right? I'm screwing everyone else, right? Can’t believe Castiel when he says he’s saving himself for you.”

 

Dean looked pained. “Cas . . .”

 

Castiel giggled. "It’s okay, right? I mean, who would've actually believed that the school slut could keep it in his pants? Definitely not his boyfriend!" He shrugged casually. "Don’t worry, Dean. I understand,” He patted Dean’s cheek sloppily. “It's easy to do a lot of shit when you're stupid enough to...to..." He trailed off finally. He shook his head and mumbled, "So stupid."  
  
Dean scooted forward again, slowly, tentatively. "Cas, you're not the school slut. You're not a whore, or a slut, or anything like that. Bela just said that shit because she was jealous."  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically, the winced at the pain the action provoked. "Why the hell would she be jealous of me?"  
  
"Because she was scared that you were stealing Victory from her," Dean murmured.  
  
Castiel frowned in confusion. "But I didn't want Victor." His eyes widened like something had just clicked, and he let out a short laugh. "Look, now we've switched places! She wanted Victor, and he still fucked me. Now I want you, but you're fucking her!" He threw his arms up and shouted, "Karma!"  
  
Dean frowned. "Cas, she...she's gone, okay? Done for. I only slept with her because I thought...I got jealous, okay?"  
  
Castiel's gaze narrowed. "Jealous? Why?"  
  
"Because I thought you were fucking someone else, okay? I thought...look, you said that you would request a bed with all your other conquests from now on."  
  
Castiel's eyes grew distant as he tried to recall the words. The liquor was making everything so fuzzy. He did vaguely recall from Saturday...  
  
"I got so jealous, because you were lying there with me, after the best sex I'd ever had, and you were talking about other guys. Or at least, I thought you were..." Dean amended.  
  
Castiel glared at him. "Why didn't you just ask me? Huh? Why did you assume? It was a joke! But obviously, Castiel can’t joke about stuff like that. Nooooo." He shook his head sadly  
  
"What else was I supposed to think?" Dean countered.  
  
Castiel's cheeks heated.

 

"I know what you thought. You thought, 'Wow, he really is such a slut.' You thought that, then you walked out. You left me naked, covered in bodily fluids, then you screwed someone else. Then you have the fucking _nerve_ to call me when she was still in your bed! Well you know what, Dean, you can fuck whoever you want, whenever you want. I'm done being a plaything. You're not the sun. I am."  
  
Castiel shoved him out of way and walked out out of the parking lot, ignoring Dean's calls. He was surprisingly clear headed as he made his way down the street. He walked to his house and went inside.  
  
The idea of throwing himself on his bed and sleeping for a week sounded appealing, but he wanted to shower first. He want to wash away any trace of the Castiel he used to be. He wasn't that boy anymore.  
  
When he was finished with his shower, he texted Charlie and asked her to come over after school. He wanted to tell her everything and get her help with his plans.

 

Charlie showed up right after school, her expression concerned.  
  
"Cas, where the hell did you go?"  
  
Castiel shrugged. "I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"No shit! You'd looked like you'd drunk a friggin liquor store."

 

"I did drink a lot last night, but that's not the point."  
  
He told her about everything that had happened the last few days, with Dean and his mother and Gordon. He was surprised when he didn't tear up at all as he went through the cliff notes. Charlie was quiet through it all, just nodding with Castiel's hands in her's.  
  
"You've been busy, huh?" She finally asked. Castiel smiled and nodded. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I've been worse," Castiel shrugged. "I feel different now, you know? I don't want to be that person anymore."  
  
"I'm glad," Charlie pulled him into a hug. "That was never really you anyway."  
  
"I know. But I want a change. I thought we could go through my closet and get rid of some things and I'd like to get a haircut. I just...I need a change."  
  
"I get it," Charlie smiled. "Let's get started."

 

A couple hours after, Charlie ran her fingers through Castiel's short hair and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna miss that longer hair. Now I have nothing to pull on when I get annoyed with you," she complained before tweaking his ear.  
  
"Ow!" Castiel cried, rubbing at the spot.  
  
She grinned. "Never mind; found something better!"

 

Castiel huffed and leaned away from her.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me today. It means a lot." Charlie smiled and shrugged.  
  
"You're my best friend. I'm always with you."

 

After the barber, they stopped off at the mall to buy some actual wearable clothes. For years, Castiel's closet had been split into halves, one side with the button-ups and khakis that his mother bought him, the other with the skin-tight shirts and jeans he wore underneath them when he sneaked out. Neither really fit his personality...or him, for that matter.  
  
With Charlie's help (when she wasn't trying on ridiculous outfits of her own), he managed to pick out some new clothes that he actually liked. And when he went back to the fitting room to try them on, he actually froze at the sight of himself in the mirror.  
  
"What is it?" Charlie asked, eyeing him warily.  
  
Castiel shook his head. "I just...I finally recognize myself again."  
  
Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I kinda missed you too."

Castiel smiled. Really smiled.  
  
"I missed that, too," Charlie said, touching his face lightly. "Hurry up and try those on. I wanna see how good you look."  
  
Castiel nodded and closed the door between them. He dressed and stepped outside, rolling his eyes at Charlie's applause and whistles.

 

"You look amazing!" She enthused, plucking at his sweater. "Very nerdy chic. They're not gonna know what hit them!"  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't quite help his blush. "Do you think..." He stopped himself before he could finish the silly question. Charlie just smiled and flung an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"I think he'll love it." She tugged gently on his ear. "And if he doesn't, fuck 'im!"  
  
Castiel chuckled. "I think I already crossed that one off the list. Ow!" He smacked Charlie's hand away when she pinched his ear. She smiled at him expectantly, and he smirked. "Fuck 'im!"  


  
That next morning, Castiel walked into school with his head held high. He felt a twinge of anxiety as different people did double-takes, but he mentally recited Charlie's words of wisdom with each step.

 

He walked to his locker, ignoring the whispers and shocked stares. He got his books and turned around to come face to face with Crowley. The other boy was staring at him like he'd never seen him before.  
  
"Good morning," Castiel said, blushing.  
  
"You look...great," Crowley smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you," Castiel said, softly, reaching to brush hair hair away that wasn't there. "I feel great."  
  
"I'm glad."

 

Crowley glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was standing too close to hear his next words, rushed out. "I heard about what you did to Gordon yesterday, how you stood your own.." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm proud of you, for standing up to him."  
  
Castiel smiled warmly and ducked up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled at the way Crowley blushed. "You know, it wouldn't ruin your reputation if people knew that you actually have one friend."  
  
Crowley shrugged. "I know. Best not take any chances." He winked at Cas. "I'll see ya around, Love."  
  
He sauntered away whistling.

Castiel smiled and shook his head. He turned to walk to class and locked eyes with Dean.

 

The other boy was staring at him, amazed. Castiel blushed and lowered his head as he walked by.  
  
He wanted Dean to notice him, but he wasn't ready to face him, get. He was still hurting from the betrayal.

 

When he got to homeroom, Charlie was waiting to pounce.  
  
"So...what's the verdict?" She whispered.  
  
Castiel smiled a pleased little smile. "People are noticing but...in a good way?" He said it like a question, and Charlie giggled.  
  
"Of course they're noticing! And, uh...what about...you know...."  
  
Castiel blushed. "Yeah, I saw him.’  
  
"And?" She hissed when he didn't offer any more details.  
  
Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't talk to him."  
  
"Why? You miss him, right?" She murmured.  
  
Castiel nodded sadly. "Yeah. So much."  
  
"Then talk to him!" She urged.  
  
"Charlie..." Castiel hesitated. "It still hurts. A lot."  
  
Charlie smiled sympathetically. "I know, sweetie. But it's not going to get better if you just...ignore it. You need to talk to him; at least give him the chance to, I don't know...explain or try to make it up to you."  
  
The bell rang then, forcing their conversation to end, but Castiel wasn't paying attention to the morning announcements. His mind kept replaying her words, and he couldn't quite ignore the logic of them.  
  
He'd finally given himself the chance to change, to start anew. He needed to give Dean the same chance.

 

He decided to text Dean during lunch and asked to meet after school, and Dean immediately texted back _yes_. Castiel wanted a little more time to think about what he wanted to say, but before he could even hope to organize his thoughts into some semblance of something useful, the final bell rang and his legs were carrying him to Dean's car.  
  
Dean was waiting, leaning against Baby's bumper. The sunlight made him look like a god. Castiel could stare at him forever. He stopped in front of him and Dean stood up straight.  
  
"You look great," Dean started.  
  
"Thank you," Castiel replied, tugging at his sweater. "Thank you for meeting me."  
  
"Of course. Do you wanna drive somewhere?"

 

"Um...yeah. Yeah, that might be better."  
  
Dean walked around to the passenger door to open it for Castiel, then ran around to his own door.  
  
"Anywhere specific?" He asked as he turned the engine.  
  
"Surprise me," Castiel offered with a small smile.

 

Dean drove to an open field that they had discovered during their weekend adventures. He and Castiel walked for a while before sitting down.  
  
"So, why the change? If you don't mind me asking."

 

Castiel shrugged.  
  
"I was tired of being someone I wasn't."

 

Dean arched a brow, asking the silent question. Castiel sighed and glanced away, studying some trees across the field.  
  
"I was who Victor wanted me to be, and then I was who Bela accused me of being, mostly out of spite, mind you. And then I was who the other boys wanted me to be."  
  
He glanced down at his hands, curled in so tight that his nails were digging into his palm. Dean followed his gaze, his brow furrowing when he saw the dispassionate way Castiel studied his own pain, like it wasn't something to concern himself with. He reached over and slowly uncurled those fingers, twining his fingers through them instead.  
  
Castiel smiled ruefully, studying their joined hands now. "And when I met you, I thought it would be as simple as that. Altering myself to be who you wanted me to be. But it wasn't. Because you didn't want just that part of me." He finally looked up at Dean, his eyes damp. "You wanted all of me."

 

"I still do," Dean said, softly. "I know I messed up, but I don't want to lose you. Can you give me another chance?"  
  
"You really hurt me," Castiel replied, looking away. "I know you didn't mean to, but all I can think about is you and her together."

 

"Look, I was stupid...so stupid. I should've just waited to hear back from you instead of assuming. I just...I got so jealous because I thought you were with someone else, and I didn't think straight."  
  
"Yes, you should've waited," Castiel agreed simply, not offering any more. Dean sighed, squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
"I can't change what I did; God knows I wish I could. But I can make it up to you, and I will try to a million times over, if you'll give me another chance." He ducked down, his eyes searching out Castiel's, so that Castiel was forced to meet his gaze. "Just...one more chance...please."

 

Castiel searched Dean's face, making sure that he really meant what he was saying.  
  
"I don't want to have sex," He blurted. "I want to wait, maybe for a long time. I'm not a whore. Not anymore. I want you treat me like I deserve to be treated. I want to meet your parents, go on dates."  
  
"I can do all of that," Dean promised. "I can definitely do that!"  
  
Castiel nodded, his expression tentative. "Okay.”

 

Dean glanced away for a moment before turning back to him. “How about tonight?”

 

“Tonight?” Cas murmured.

 

Dean nodded. “Do you wanna meet my parents tonight?”

 

A slow smile spread across Castiel’s face, a beautiful smile that held nothing back. “I'll be ready at six."

 

When Castiel arrived home, he found Naomi at the kitchen table reading her daily devotional. Not wanting to interrupt her quiet time, he didn't sit, instead opting to stand awkwardly to the side, just in her peripheral vision.  
  
"I, uh, have a date tonight," he informed casually.  
  
Naomi glanced up from her reading. "So you did make up with him then?"  
  
Castiel nodded, blushing softly. "I'm giving him another chance. He's taking me to meet his parents tonight."  
  
Her brow arched. "That sounds ominous."  
  
Castiel shrugged. "I asked him to introduce us. I don't want our relationship to be some hidden, unlabeled thing anymore. I feel like I'm at least worth that."  
  
Naomi smiled then. "You are. Now go change into a button-up or something."  
  
Castiel frowned down at his cardigan. "Cardigans are classy."  
  
Chuckling softly, Naomi shook her head as she looked back down to her reading. "If you say so."

 

"They are. And I like it."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart. I have church until late tonight. Will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
Castiel nodded and Naomi kissed his forehead.  
  
"Good boy. I hope you have a good night."

 

Castiel hurried up to his room to shower and, despite his protests to Naomi, to change into a button-up. At 5:50, Dean texted him, telling him that he was on his way.

 

Castiel checked his reflection in the mirror at least a hundred time before Dean pulled up. He gulped a bit and went to meet his car.

 

“Hey,” he greeted as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Hey, yourself,” Dean replied, smiling hesitantly. “You, uh...you look very nice.”

 

The way he said it, almost shyly, like he didn't know if he would be allowed even this, tugged at Castiel's heart. Castiel almost reached across to peck him on the cheek, but thought better of it at the last moment. He still wasn't ready for that just yet.

 

The ride back to Dean’s house was quiet. Castiel stared at his hands, unsure of what to say. Finally, he spoke, his voice hesitant.

 

“What should I say when I meet your parents?”

 

Castiel had never done anything like this. The only parents he knew, other than his own mother, were Charlie’s from being friends for so long. And while he didn’t have much experience, he was sure that your lesbian best friend’s parents were a bit different than your boyfriend’s.

 

When they pulled up in front of Dean’s house, Castiel stared out the window, his eyes wide, his lips little more than a thin line. Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea? He startled when he felt a gentle brush against his arm. He glanced over to find Dean smiling encouragingly.

 

“Don't worry; they'll love you,” he assured the dark-haired boy. Castiel nodded like he believed him.

 

Castiel fiddled with his jacket as he Dean and walked up to the door. He gulped uncomfortably as Dean smiled and turned the knob.

 

The house was warm and full of light. The most delicious thing Castiel had ever smelled filled his nose. He could hear singing from one room and laughter from another. He suddenly felt...safe. Like he belonged here. He leaned into Dean and nodded.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Dean grinned, taking his hand as he yelled out, “I'm home…” He only hesitated for a moment before adding, “and I got Castiel with me.”

 

“Finally!” A warm female voice called. “Bring him on back to the kitchen!”

 

Dean led Castiel further into the house, reveling in the way the dark haired boy’s fingers tightened around his.

 

Castiel's eyes widened as they stepped into the large, airy kitchen. A glance at the stove confirmed that the delicious scent was coming from a large pot that boiled on the back burner. A variety of utensils and ingredients littered the counters, along with many modern appliances. Portraits and memos and grade reports graced the refrigerator front.

 

Controlled chaos… The exact opposite of Castiel's home. And Castiel already loved it.

 

Right in the middle of the chaos, a beautiful blonde woman worked at the island in the center of the kitchen, her steady hands chopping some vegetables.

 

“Hello!” She cried delightedly when she caught sight of them. She hurried forward, her arms already stretched out for a hug. “You must be Cas.”

 

Castiel nodded as the woman pulled him into the hug, then realized she probably couldn't see him. “Yes, ma'am.”

 

“Oh, cut it out with all that ma'am stuff,” she chastised, flapping a hand at him as she pulled away. “I feel like we're already old friends. I mean, Dean’s certainly talked about you enough!”

 

Castiel's eyes widened as he glanced up at Dean, who was flushing. “He talks about me?”

 

Mary chuckled. “Of course he does! Told us all about you. From the first week it's been, ‘Cas is amazing,’ and ‘Cas likes Vonnegut too,’ and Cas this and that. Honestly, I'm glad I finally got to meet you.” She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “I was starting to think that he had made up a gorgeous boyfriend just to get us off his back.”

 

“Mom!” Dean groaned, dropping his head into his free hand.

 

Castiel squeezed his hand tightly, assuring him it was okay. Hell, it was better than okay, because now he knew. Now he knew that it hadn't been some dirty little secret that Dean tried to cover up. He hadn't tried to hide Castiel at school or at home.

 

And if what Mary was saying was true (and there was no reason for her to lie) then It wasn't all some pathetic, one-sided crush that would never be reciprocated. This whole time, Dean had been just as crazy about Castiel as Castiel was about Dean.

 

Castiel smiled up at Dean, up at his boyfriend, as he assured Mary, “He's pretty amazing, too.”

 

“Don't go lying just to appease his ego,” a deep voice called from behind them, but the tone was teasing. Castiel glanced back to find a tall, tan man with dark hair heading towards the kitchen with Sam following close behind.

 

The man held out his hand toward Castiel, a warm smile on his face. “John Winchester. You must be Cas.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Castiel said as he pulled his hand from Dean’s grasp long enough to shake the hand John offered. He smiled at Sam. “Hey, Sam.”

 

“Hey, Cas!” Sam greeted enthusiastically.

 

“Why don't you boys go set the table then get washed up for dinner?” Mary suggested to Castiel and Dean, nodding toward the stacks of plates and cups on one end of the counter. “Sam, help me wash those veggies to be cut up for the salad.”

 

Dean grabbed the plates with the cutlery stacked on top, and Castiel grabbed the cups then followed him back out to the dining room. They set the table quickly, hands and arms brushing as they worked. When they finished, Dean turned away to head for the bathroom, when Castiel suddenly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

 

“Hey, um…” He trailed off for a moment before regaining his courage and smiling hesitantly. “thank you. For this.”

 

“Of course!” Dean murmured, smiling warmly. “I would've asked you sooner, but I didn't know if you'd want that because of...you know…”

 

Castiel nodded, biting his lower lip uncertainly. “I know. I did want it, but… I didn't ask because…” He sighed in frustration. “I wasn't very clear about...about a lot of things, because I didn't wanna push it. I mean, I'd never really done this before, and I didn't wanna assume, you know? So I didn't say what I wanted because…” He trailed off.

 

“Because?” Dean prompted, stepping into his space.

 

“Because I didn't know I was allowed to. I mean, with Victor and the others, it was always on their terms, their game. I gave, they took, and that was it. Crowley was the only one who actually seemed to give a damn about me. So when you came along, I didn't know that I could ask to be the only one, or that I could ask to meet your parents, or any of that other stuff. I didn't know.”

 

“But you can!” Dean urged, his eyes desperate as he cupped Castiel's cheek. “Cas, Baby, you can ask for damn near anything, and I'll bend over backwards to make it happen. I'm crazy about you, okay? Fucking crazy. I have been since that first date when we went for burgers. And I know I fucked up, but if you give me another chance, I swear—”

 

“I know,” Castiel interrupted, his smile reassuring as he reached up to pet a hand through Dean’s hair. “I know. And it'll still take time, for both of us, but I think we're both invested enough to make this work, right?”

 

“Definitely,” Dean breathed in relief.

 

“Awesome,” Castiel whispered. By now, they were so close, practically nose to nose, so it felt only natural to tip his head forward that little bit and claim Dean’s mouth with his. It hadn't been too long since they'd last kissed, only a couple of days, but the relief that coursed through each of them as their lips became reacquainted was so sweet.

 

“Ew!” Sam suddenly yelled as he walked into the dining room. “Not on the dining room table, guys!” He called out exaggeratedly.

 

“Shut up, bitch!” Dean demanded.

 

“Jerk,” Sam replied easily, more out of habit than anything else.

 

“Assbutt,” Castiel added. Both Sam and Dean arched a brow at him as Mary walked in from the kitchen, steaming casserole dish in hand.

 

“I like this one,” she suddenly announced. “He even makes his swear words sound adorable.”

 

Castiel blushed as Dean leaned in to peck his cheek. “He is adorable, isn't he?”

**\-----------**

Castiel walked into the familiar house he’d visited so many times, his stomach twisting anxiously. He had no idea what he was going to say. He’d thought about it the whole time he was driving, but he still had no words.

 

He walked up the familiar staircase of the house that was almost like a second home to him. He paused in front of a solid wood door that hid the room that had become a safe haven to him. The first place that he’d finally felt understood, normal….cared for. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

 

The door swung open to reveal Crowley sitting on his bed, smoking a cigarette. He was speaking on the phone, no doubt doing something that Castiel had no desire to know about. When he noticed Castiel in the doorway, Crowley barked a time and location into the speaker and hung up.

 

“Hello, angel. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Dean and I are together,” Castiel blurted. He fought the childish urge to throw his hands over his mouth. Those weren’t the words he’d wanted, but they would have to do. Crowley only blinked.

 

“Alright. Anything new to tell me?”

 

“We’re together,” Castiel repeated, stupidly. “Monogamously.”

 

“And?”

 

Castiel floundered. He’d expected anger. He’d expected Crowley to lecture for being so stupid as to let Dean back in after he’d slept with Bela. He’d expected a lot of things, but disinterest was not one of them. Crowley sensed this and sighed.

 

“Castiel, we haven’t had sex in weeks. I’ve known that the benefits part of our friendship was over since that last night. You’ve never been this hung up on anyone. Not even Victor.”

 

“You’re not angry?”

 

“Oh, Castiel,” Crowley said, with a small smile. “I could never be angry with you.”

 

Castiel threw his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissed him one last time.

 

“Thank you,” He whispered, when their lips parted. Crowley rested their foreheads together.

 

“Do you want to stay for a while? There’s plenty to watch on TV.”

 

“I’d like that,” Castiel smiled.

 

They went down to the living room and curled up on the opposite ends of the couch. But even from a distance, Castiel could still feel that safety and understanding that Crowley’s presence offered.

 

\-------------------------

 

The shrill ring of the school bell was just announcing the start of another day as Castiel strode through the double front doors and headed for his locker. He smiled at a few people, waved at others, stopped to talk to a couple girls from his Econ class about their assignment for that afternoon.

 

It was so different from how it had been, once upon a time. Now, he wasn't just taking up space as some unknown anathema no one knew how to relate to. Now he was actually here, actually trying to interact with others instead of chase them away. He wasn't the most popular kid in school; there would always be whispers about his past, he knew. But he'd learned that, even despite the whispers, there were other people who looked beyond those whispers and saw him instead.

 

His last year of high school had proven to be his best, and now, on this last day, he was actually kind of sad to see it all end. But not because of the classes or the teachers or even the students.

 

As he rounded the corner for his locker, he drew up short, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. There, leaning against his locker, stood the primary reason for his best-year-yet, his own sure smirk knowing and mischievous. His green Henley stretched across his torso perfectly.

As Cas hurried up to him, Dean threw his arms around his boyfriend and lifted him in the air, pulling a giggle from Cas.

 

“We did it!” he cried enthusiastically. “We made it to the end!”

 

Castiel grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I'm so proud of you; I'm proud of us.”

 

“Very last day of high school. You know this calls for a celebration,” Dean teased, his smirk growing in an outright grin. Castiel flushed at the hungry look he shot him.

 

“What kind of celebration are you thinking of?” Castiel teased.

 

“Oh, I don't know...maybe something extra special? Seeing how it is our last day. Maybe something that really encapsulates all of our shared experiences in this esteemed place?”

 

Castiel smirked. “And I know the perfect place…”

 

Dean chuckled. “I bet you do.”

 

Without another moment’s hesitation, Castiel grabbed Dean by the hand and began tugging him toward the stairs.

 

Afterwards, Castiel straddled Dean’s lap, panting prettily into his neck as Dean stroked his back soothingly.

 

The school had finally remodeled the bathroom earlier that year, so the stalls were new. There were no traces of that awful message that Victor had scribbled so long ago. There were new names now with new numbers, and Castiel thought about tracking each and every one of those names down to make sure that they know: _you're not just a number on a bathroom wall. You're significant. You're worth so much more._

 

But he knew that even if he did track all of them down, even if he did tell them what he now knew, they probably wouldn't believe him; _he_ wouldn't have believed himself, just like he hadn't believed Dean at the start. No, that’d have to be a something they realized on their own, just like he had.

 

But really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the message _had_ fulfilled its purpose.

 

 _“Who's gonna take care of you after I graduate?”_ Victor had asked, carelessly, thoughtlessly.

 

But now Cas had his answer. Dean. Dean would take care of him, just like he would take care of Dean, even after their own graduation, even if it did have to be long distance for a few years. It was worth it, knowing that Dean would be in college earning his degree in mechanical engineering.

 

Dean was headed for the state university so he could stay close to home, close to his family. As he put it, after years of hopping from place to place, he was content to stick around Illinois for a while.

 

Cas, on the other hand, was headed up to New York, to Columbia, for their creative writing program. He already had his entire path mapped out, all the way through courses and _Quarto_ and even up to his MFA. He was scared, sure, but he knew that was where he was meant to be. The one time he had hinted at possibly going somewhere a little closer, like maybe Notre Dame, both Dean and Naomi had shot him dark looks and, each in their own way, called him a dumbass.

 

So New York it would be, and Cas could hardly wait. The only downside was his distance from Dean, but they'd already talked about it and agreed to just roll with the punches. No promises, no demands, just themselves and what they could give. And, as Cas kept reminding himself, if he and Dean were truly supposed to be together (they were) then these years would fly by like nothing.

 

But it still hurt like a bitch to think about being separated from Dean. And yet, Cas already knew, deep down, they'd make it.

 

And even if they didn't make it, _he_ still would.

 

\----------

 

“One more!” Mary called, holding up her cell phone to catch one last picture.

 

“Mom!” Dean groaned, embarrassed but smiling as Cas pulled him back in for another round of pictures.

 

“One more! The sun was making a weird glare on that last one.”

 

Cas smiled indulgently at her before glancing up at Dean. “It is pretty bright out here.”

 

“Yeah, but it's pretty empty in here!” Dean complained, patting his stomach. Cas could only roll his eyes.

 

All around them families mingled, congratulations were called, and pictures were being taken with practically every kind of device from every angle.

 

As Cas slithered his arm back around Dean’s waist under his open graduation gown, he smiled up at his boyfriend. He reached up to straighten his graduation cap as Mary clicked away for more pictures.

 

“Just a few more, then we'll head to lunch,” he promised with a soft smile.

 

Dean smiled back, his own eyes warm. “You know me all too well!”

 

Cas blushed gently. “I should hope so, after almost two years!” His smile turned wicked. “I know everything about you, including a multitude of ways to make you forget about that empty stomach.”

 

Dean looked as if he might reply, no doubt with something that wouldn't be anywhere near appropriate in front of their families, but Mary cut him off.

 

“Okay, you two, as adorable as it is to watch you stare into each other’s eyes, you actually need to look up at me if I'm gonna get a good picture!” She chided teasingly.

 

Both boys looked up, guilty smiles on their faces.

 

“Hmmm, I wonder what they were talking about!” Gabe called out in an exaggerated tone.

 

Dean shot him a quick glare. So far, their families had gotten along well, but Gabe just might stretch that to its limit, might stretch Dean to his limit, if he didn't back off. Castiel rubbed a soothing hand on Dean’s back, a gentle reminder that Gabe would soon be headed back to Cali, far, far away from them. Dean sighed and relaxed into the touch.

 

“That's the money shot,” Mary determined as she leaned over to show her phone to Naomi next to her. Naomi chuckled and nodded her approval.

 

“Ready to head to lunch?” John asked brightly.

 

Mary swatted him on the chest. “You Winchester men! All you ever think about is food!” She turned back to Cas and Dean. “We’ll meet you at the restaurant.” She shared a knowing smirk with Dean. “Don't take too long.”

 

Cas shot Dean a suspicious glance as their families hurried off. “Don't take too long with what?”

 

Dean smiled easily. “I have something to show you.” He took Castiel by the hand and tugged him over toward a nearby bench.

 

“Oh god, please don't get us arrested for public indecency!” Castiel pleaded as Dean reached into the pocket of his slacks. His boyfriend shot him a teasing smirk, but instead of shooting some snide remark back like Castiel expected, instead he just handed him what appeared to be a business letter.

 

Castiel’s eyebrows drew together as he unfolded the rich paper, but his confusion didn't last long. His eyes widened when he saw the seal on the letterhead.

 

“Holy shit…” he breathed, his eyes skimming over the letter. He slowly brought his gaze back up to Dean’s with a repeated “holy shit!”

 

Dean smiled enthusiastically, but there was apprehension in his gaze as well as he asked, “So?”

 

“Holy shit!” Cas screamed, launching himself across the bench into Dean’s arms. “When...how?”

 

Dean blushed and shrugged nonchalantly. “Miss Mosley, the academic advisor...she helped me a lot with it. Found a way for me to put in for late application.”

 

Cas looked back down at the letter, the acceptance letter to the City College of New York. His boyfriend’s acceptance letter to the City College of New York, which was...“This is right by me!”

 

“I know!” Dean teased. “That was one of the reasons I…”

 

Castiel didn't let him finish as he slammed their mouths together, showing his enthusiastic, wholehearted support of the decision. When they pulled apart, he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You're going with me to New York. We're going to New York together! Both of us! Right there together!”

 

Dean pulled him into another long kiss, one that seemed somehow sweet and gentle and fervent and enthusiastic all at once. When they parted, Cas smiled dopily, but suddenly drew up short.

 

“But...what about your family? And staying near them? I thought you didn't wanna move again…”

 

Dean shook his head. “I didn't, but then I realized that one more move won't kill me, and it'll mean that I get to be with my amazing boyfriend in one of the greatest cities on earth.” He shrugged. “And what's to say that my folks will even stay in the area after Sammy graduates in a couple years?”

 

“I hope they do!” Castiel admitted. Dean arched an eyebrow at him. Cas blushed. “It'll certainly make holiday plans so much easier.”

 

“Hmmm...that almost sounds like you're making some long term plans there,” Dean teased.

 

Castiel grinned unrepentantly. “You bet your sweet ass, I am. I'm planning on keeping you around for a long time.”

 

“Good, cause I'm planning on sticking around for a long time,” Dean promised as he leaned in for another kiss.

 


End file.
